Looking For Paradise
by AriLisette
Summary: She hates him and he can't stand her but one drunken night is all it takes to bring these two together. Somehow through it all they find what they've been looking for. My entry into Kiss.Me.Pink. Baby Mama Drama Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related.**

**My entry into Kiss Me Pink's Baby Mama Drama challenge. This is a little a/u and the characters are probably going to be a little ooc. **

RPOV:

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this." I hiss at Kurt and Mercedes. "Rachel we're high school kids and this is what high school kids do." Mercedes snaps at me. I can't believe I let them talk me into coming to an after football game party. It was pretty nice of Puck to invite us since we are in glee together even though I had no intention of coming.

I huff a little and look around the crowded room. There were too many people shoved into every room of Puck's small house making it unbearably warm. The smell of stale beer and sweat making my stomach turn with each breath. Suddenly I feel a heavy weight fall on my shoulders. I look up and see Puck leering down at me. His heavily fringed hazel eyes staring intensely at me. I shrug his arm off and step back. "Sorry Berry, didn't mean to get all up in your personal space." He says with a smirk. He very well knows how much I hate that but he insist on pushing my limits every chance he gets.

"What do you want Puck." I sneer at him. He flashes me a wicked grin then hands me a red plastic cup. I take the cup and hold it up to my nose. The sickly sweet and alcohol smell turns me off. "What is it?" I ask eying him carefully. I can see the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes and for some reason my insides start to tingle. "It's a peace offering Berry so just drink up." He says waiting expectantly for me to take a drink.

Puck and I have come to truce since working on a duet together for Mr. Shue. We're not friends in the conventional sense but more like hostages that come to depend on each other during a traumatic situation. At least that's how I look at it. It also helps that we both understand the desire for someone that doesn't return our feelings.

"Come on Berry I don't have all night." He says goading me. He knows I never back down from a challenge. I shrug my shoulders. "What the hell. I need some real life experience to draw from if I were to ever play a rebellious teen." I say and chug the lime green concoction. The taste is not entirely too bad, a little too sweet but with a bite.

"Yes…that was fucking awesome Berry. Come on lets go get you another one." Puck says grabbing my hand sending a thrill through my body. "Go head girl. Get your party on." Mercedes yells to me then downs her own drink. We head to the kitchen and Puck swiftly picks me up and places me surprisingly gently on the granite island.

"Alright Berry we are going to move on to shots." Puck says flashing me another sexy smirk. Since when did his smirks become sexy? "Ok." Is all I say. He shakes his head and sets up four shot glasses. "This is peach and soco. It's pretty dam good at getting you fucked up." He says handing me a shot glass and picking one up for himself. "Bottoms up." He says cocking an eyebrow at me before downing his shot. I do the same and oddly enjoy the slight burning sensation in my throat. He quickly hands me the other shot and we down them again.

"You know Berry you aren't so bad when you act halfway normal." He says grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the living room where the speakers are blaring some hip hop music. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and even Arty are dancing around all with red shiny plastic cups in their hands. I can feel the alcohol start to warm my cheeks and I feel strangely light and giddy. I guess this is what being buzzed feels like.

I join in and dance around not caring what I look like. I let myself get lost into the rhythm of the music. I spin around my short skirt flaring out around me giving everyone a nice flash of my virginal white boyshorts. I barely notice two warm hands on my hips. Puck pulls my back flush to his chest and we both start to move to the beat. The heat rolling off his body warms my back making me feel deliciously tingly. He leans down his soft moist lips brushing my earlobe. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." He breathes in my ear.

The coil in my lower belly tightens at his words. It's been far too long since I had some male attention and my body is starved for it. What can I say? I'm not a complete angel. What happens at music camp stays at music camp.

I turn around and his hazel eyes have darkened and I can clearly see the lust burning in them. I squeeze my legs tight together needing to find some relief from the warmth that is spreading from my stomach down to my toes. "Do you want to go make out?" He says huskily. His scrumptious smell of oranges and rain invading all my senses makes me bite my bottom lip.

"Yeah." I breathe not being able to form a coherent thought. His plump lips spread into a sexy smile and he rushes me up the stairs and into his room. He locks the door behind him and I swallow loudly as he stalks closer to me like a hungry wolf. Before I can second guess myself I launch myself at him pulling his lips to mine. He pulls me closer and it's like nothing I ever felt before.

His lips are smooth and soft and his tongue is so delectable. I can't help but moan at the taste of him. Sweet like warm brown sugar. I can't stand him but this feels too good to want to stop. His large warm hands are all over me sending sparks throughout my body. He pulls away both of us out of breath. I glare at him for making me this crazy. One minute I hate him the next I want nothing more than for him to have his way with me. I blame this all on the alcohol.

"If I don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to control myself." He says his voice thick with lust. A part of me wants him to lose control. The horny teenage part does. My rational side seems to be at a loss for words right now. His eyes are dark and the hungry wolf stare is making my lower belly tighten feeling like a coil being wound too tight. It's a blissful mix of pain and pleasure.

He slowly leans in and kisses me softly this time. His hot tongue runs along my lip begging for entrance. I comply letting my body be in control while my mind takes a backseat with this moment. He slowly pushes his tongue in my mouth tasting me and making me groan in pleasure. My god he's making me so hot. He picks me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes me gently down on his bed so his hands can roam my body again. I know I should stop this but it just feels to dam good.

I can feel how hard he is and I can't help but feel a little smug knowing that I can do that to him. He unzips my sweater then puts his large hand under my shirt cupping my breast. He kneads it softly and runs his thumb over my painfully hard peak causing me to grid my hips creating a blissful friction. He groans softly while kissing my neck. "If you keep doing that I won't last very long." He says breathlessly. I have to stop this. I need to stop this. I just don't want to stop this.

We make fast work of our clothes and the feel of his hard muscles under his silky smooth skin sends chills down my spine. He settles between my thighs and in one forceful thrust he is sheathed to the hilt filling me so completely that we both scream out in pleasure. "Fuck!!" He groans. After a few moments he begins to thrust in a slow rhythm. He picks up the pace and I can feel the tightening in my lower belly. It's almost too much for me to bear. I hold on tighter to him feeling myself begin to come undone.

"God Rach you feel so good." He says between moans. I can tell he's getting close. His eyes are closed and his jaw is clenched. His thrusts are coming faster and faster making me moan louder and louder. "Uhh…I'm so close Noah!!" I groan. He reaches between us and rubs my already swollen bundle making my walls clench down and release my warm juices all over his rock hard member. "Fuck Rach." He growls while spilling his warm seed in me.

He rolls onto his back and pulls me till I'm half lying on top of him. I rest my head on his broad chest and listen to the thumping of his heart. His intoxicating smell of oranges and rain lull me to sleep.

_**Two and half months later….**_

I rush to the bathroom yet again today. The morning sickness is a bitch. I still haven't said anything to anyone. Not even Puck. I just confirmed my worst fears at the OBGYN's office two days ago. Every hope and dream I had for my future is out the window. My dad's are disappointed to say the least. They demand to know who the father is but I have yet to find the courage to admit what really happened.

It's bad enough I'm a statistic now but to have them find out I had a one night drunken stand with the high schools resident bad boy cougar chaser would just add salt to the wound. I leave the stall and head to the sink. I rinse my mouth with some mouthwash I've started carrying with me for moments like these and splash my face with some cool water. I stand up straight and stare at myself in the mirror for a moment.

I place a hand delicately on my lower abdomen. I've been doing that a lot lately wondering what I'll look like when I start to show. The opening of the bathroom door and the chatter of a few freshmen bring me from my thoughts. I smooth out my shirt and skirt head out the door and smack right into the last person I wanted to see. Puck.

"What's been going on with you? You look like shit." He says eying me like he's never seen me before. "Well as wonderful as that comment was I need to..umm…" I start to say but another wave of nausea hits me. "Hey are you ok?" He asks suddenly sounding so concerned. I take a deep breath and nod my head. The concern in his eyes making me angry for some reason.

Who is he to be all nice and caring right now? We've been avoiding each other since that night. Speaking and touching when only necessary during glee practice. "Since when do you care?" I snap my raging hormones getting the best of me. "What's that suppose to fucking mean? Mr. Shue asked me to see if you were ok after you ran out of glee." He snaps right back at me.

"Right because _Noah Puckerman_ couldn't possibly give a dam about anyone else's' feeling unless asked to." I practically yell and push past him. He grabs my hand to stop me. The bell rings adding to my frustration. "Rachel…are you ok?" He asks again his hazel eyes locking me in place. "I'm not ok I'm PREGNANT." I yell effectively stopping everyone in their tracks. He drops my hand like it burned him and just stares at me blankly.

I take off running and go hide in the auditorium. This is not how I wanted to tell him, especially not yelling it in front of the whole student body. Dam hormones.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Puck's reaction. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Glee**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. I'm rushing to get this out because this nor'easter is pounding the hell out of us here in Norfolk, Va. I wanted to get this out now in case i lose power. Ahh...life as a Navy wife is never dull but that's getting off point. I just want to say thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed the first chapter. I just finished my last story and now I can focus on this one. I hope you guys enjoy this. I really do appreciate all of the support I've gotten. Thanks again. **

PucksPOV:

Pregnant? Pregnant!! I stand looking around the hallway and everyone is just looking at me. "What the fuck are you guys staring at?!!" I growl lowly and everyone just stands aside as I push through the crowd. She can't be pregnant? I used a condom. At least I think I did. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not how this was supposed to work out. We were just suppose to make out a little but no she had to smell so good, taste so good, and fuck she felt so warm and soft.

Now I sound like a bitch. I head to the auditorium because she is so damn predictable. I know she'll be there probably singing her heart out like she always does. Why do I even care? Oh right…because I don't wanna be like my good for nothing deadbeat father.

I walk in the auditorium and she's there but not singing. She crying and now I feel even more shitier than before. I walk slowly up to the stage trying to figure out what to say to her. "Hey." Is all I can come up with. She sniffles louder but doesn't say anything. Great, fucking great I don't know how to deal with crying women. A crying Berry is even scarier.

I walk up onto the stage and take a seat next to her. She has her knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. He cheek is pressed to her knees and her eyes are closed. She just keeps crying. I can deal with a drunken Berry and even the crazy 'I need to get every solo' Berry in glee but this crying Berry is freaking me out. She's almost human.

"I…I…umm can take care of it…and you. I have my pool cleaning business. I do all right." I say staring at the back of her head. She just snorts in disgust. "Look Berry I'm not going to be like my father. I won't leave you to deal with this alone." I say and her head snaps up. She's looking at me intensely as if she's trying to see if I'm telling the truth.

I take a good look at her. Her eyes are red and puffy and her face is a little pale and flushed. She looks tired and her shoulders are sagging as if the weight of the world is pressing down on her. "How…how do you know it's yours?" She says curtly. "It doesn't take a real genius to figure out that you were a virgin. I mean you were good at all the kissing and other stuff but I could tell I was your first." I say cringing inwardly at how stupid I was.

It was just a game, a way to get under her skin. I really didn't have any intention of doing the deed with her. In fact I had plans to bump pelvises with Santana that night. But somehow Rachel Fucking Berry changed that. She smelled exotic like mangos and flowers. She even tasted better than she smelled. Sweet and salty like chocolate covered pretzels.

Her soft curves felt amazing under my fingertips and I'm getting a little excited just thinking about that night. I adjust myself a little trying to hide my growing bulge. I don't think it's really appropriate to get hard while talking to the girl you knocked up during a drunken one night stand.

"Berry I meant what I said. I'll take care of you. I'm not saying we have to be together but we can at least try and be friends, even if it's just for the baby." I say and she just bites her bottom lip. She looks so vulnerable and scared. It's a little weird seeing her this way. She's always like a crazy determined diva midget but now she seems like a real person.

"Ok." She says in a small voice. "So how is this going to work? Have you decided anything?" I ask my stomach clenching painfully of the thought that she might want an abortion or to give the baby away. She takes a deep breath and wipes her cheeks dry and sniffles a little. "Well I do fully support a woman's right to choose, I just don't feel that I could do something like that." She says her large espresso eyes filling with tear.

Shit, why does she have to keep crying? "Ok, I don't think I would want you to do that either." I say and she gives me a watery smile. At least the tears are easing up. "I'm not completely sure about adoption yet. We're so young Puck and I... I'm not entirely sure if I could be a good mother." She says the tears threatening to come back.

"It's ok Berry. I get it. We don't have to decide everything right now. Let's just take this one step at a time. I know that sounds corny but I think that's what's best." I say and for some odd reason I take her small warm hand in mine. She gives me a little smile and squeezes my hand tightly. "Ok. Umm…Puck my fathers know but they don't know who the father is. I really don't want to tell them that it was just some one night stand." She says her eyes pleading with me to understand.

I swallow hard. Her fathers know. Great, at least I hope they don't own a gun. I've never been good around parents. Mothers are easy to charm but fathers are a whole other story. "I get it Berry. I guess we can pretend that we've been seeing each other secretly. It's the least I could do for you. My reputation isn't all that great but I don't want to tarnish yours more than it will be." I say and she surprises me by sliding into my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She says softly. I reluctantly return the hug and for some strange reason it's not entirely bad. Her tiny form fits nicely against mine and it freaks me out how much I don't want to let her go. I stand up quickly and drag her up with me and grab her hand. "Well I guess if we want everyone to think we are together we might as well start acting like a couple." I say and get ready to walk off the stage.

Rachel hesitates for a moment. "What?" I ask. "If we are going to pretend we are a couple I think there should be some kind of ground rules." She says reverting back to her diva self. "Fire away Berry." I say trying not to get irritated with her. "First no sex. It just obviously complicates everything. Also only kissing and touching when necessary. "She says and I just nod my head."Oh and please call me Rachel." She says with a small smile.

"Alright Ber…Rachel. I have a few conditions myself. We stay together for a few months then have a public breakup. We'll just say the stress of the baby caused us to end things. Then we can say we'll be friends for the sake of the baby. How's that sound?" I say watching her think for a moment. "That seems very reasonable Noah." She says softly. "Noah?" I say shocked. No one and I mean no one other than my mother calls me Noah.

"I mean if you call me Rachel, I can call you Noah. Or I could use some other form of endearment. Maybe darling, or sweetheart." She says with a small smirk. "No. Noah is fine." I say and suddenly realize that I'm still holding her hand and that it feels kind of ok. She smooths out her skirt with her other hand and we head for the exit.

We both take a deep breath and let it out. The bell rings again as I push open the door. I hadn't noticed we were in there for that long. We step out into the hall hand in hand everyone seems to be doing a double take. Rachel looks like a deer caught in headlights but I tug her along down the hallway. I can already hear the whispers about us. Rachel looks up at me and I just shrug my shoulder. What the hell I might as well give them a show. I lean down and peck her quickly on the lips.

She looks shocked but at least she didn't slap me. I can hear several gasp and I can't help but smirk. I pull her along with me not really caring what anyone else thinks. It's just another day at William McKinley High.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the beginning of a beautiful friendship, well maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Glee**

**Thanks to those that have reviewed. I really do appreciate it. **

RPOV:

I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest as he walks me to my locker. I wish I had half of his confidence right now. "Are you going to go be ok Ber…Rachel?" He asks his hazel eyes searching mine for what I don't know. "I'll be fine Noah. Thank you." I say softly. His eyes look behind me and then he smirks. Oh no. When ever he smirks like that he's up to something.

He pushes my hair behind my ears and places a surprisingly gently kiss on my forehead. He smirks again and walks away. I turn to see Finn standing at Quinn's locker and both of them looking at me wide eyed. I try to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach. The one I always get when I see Finn. I turn back to my locker and gather the rest of my books for the rest of my classes.

The rest of the day flies by with whispers and stares. I make it to lunch without having to vomit again. I grab a bottle of water and a banana and sit at the glee table. My stomach is still queasy so I decide to eat light. Kurt flounces towards the table and gracefully sits down next to me. "You have a lot of explaining to do Lucy." He says cocking his well groomed eyebrow at me.

"I don't have the faintest idea what you are referring to." I say trying to avoid this conversation. I take a long drink from my water bottle. But Kurt waits patiently. "I know you know what I'm talking about. The whole school is abuzz with gossip about you and a certain brooding bad boy." He says with a knowing smile. Before I can say anything Puck flops down in the seat next to me.

Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Arty stare at us in fascination. "Noah." I say slightly surprised. "Rachel." He says in a low husky voice that sends a shiver down my spine. The table and most of the lunchroom is watching us. He hands me a brown paper bag and leans in close to my ear. "I went to the corner store and got you some ginger ale and crackers. It's supposed to make your stomach feel better. I googled it." He says almost sweetly. I can't help but smile.

"Thank you." I say softly. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. Maybe I can trust him. The sincere look in his eyes relaxes me and I know that deep down Noah Puckerman isn't as much of a jerk as he wants everyone to think he is. The clearing of someone's throat pops our private bubble and brings us back to reality. I look at the other side of the table where Mercedes is giving me 'you better tell me what's going on' look and the rest of the lunch room is just humming with the hushed conversations at each table.

"We're together so what. She just couldn't resist my badassness." Noah says in his cocky I could careless attitude as he drops his arm over the back of my chair. I hesitantly lean back while the glee kids just look at me for conformation. I clear my throat a little and plaster on my awards show face. The one when you've been nominated but don't win and the camera cuts to you while the winner graciously thanks the other nominees. That's the one I use right now.

"Yes we are a couple and have been for some time now. As Noah so crassly put it I just couldn't resist his rakish quality. I guess you can say this is a typical good girl falling for the bad boy who just happens to have a heart of gold scenario." I say plastering on my awards show smile. I almost jump at the feel of him pull me closer to his side. The warmth from his body and his fresh rain and citrus smell comfort me instantly. "Yeah, what she said." He agrees with a smirk. They don't ask about my pregnant outburst and I'm grateful for that but I know soon enough I'll have as Kurt put some explaining to do.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur and the whispers and stares increase. I guess I should get use to this. Someday when I'm famous I'll have to deal with my personal life becoming fodder for the tabloid media. I square my shoulders and hold my chin up high. I will not let them get to me.

The next two weeks pass quickly and the inevitable meeting between Noah and my dads is to take place today. I was trying to hold out for a little bit longer but Noah wants to be at my next appointment which is tomorrow. I stare out the window of his beat up old truck and all I want to do is turn back around and go back to school. Noah has taken to driving me to and from school everyday. He doesn't trust my driving. In a way it's kind of sweet but in a way I want to punch him for it. I'm perfectly capable of doing things for myself. I'm pregnant not handicapped. He doesn't seem to understand that.

He pulls up to the curb in front of my house. I look at the driveway and notice that my dads are not home yet. Thank goodness. I can put this off for a little while longer. We head in with Noah holding my bookbag. Again as if every little thing I do is going to hurt my…I mean our baby. It's weird thinking of it as ours. I'm still shocked he's willing to be there for it. I keep waiting for him to change his mind and toss a slushie in my face.

"Do you want to work on some homework again today?" I ask and he just nods. I've been helping him get his grades up even though he has been fighting me every step of the way. I simply told him that our child deserves to have two well educated parents if we decide to keep it. He relented so now I'm his tutor.

We go to my bedroom and I spread all our books on the floor. We spend the next hour doing homework in relative silence. He's keep up his end of the bargain. He doesn't touch me outside of school and we barely talk unless we are being watch by others or if it's about the baby. Other than that we keep to ourselves.

Noah stretches and I can't help but stare as his tight white shirt rises up revealing his gorgeous sculpted six pack. Dear lord he's fine. My hormones have been raging like crazy lately and I haven't been kissed in a very long time or touched since that night with him. I look up seeing him watch me with that same hungry wolf look he had that night. I can feel the color rise in my cheeks at being caught ogling him. I don't blush easily but he manages to make me feel so unsure of myself lately. Why do I have to be incredibly attracted to him? It would be easier to deal with him if he wasn't so damn gorgeous.

"Do you wanna take a break and watch a movie?" He asks still looking intensely at me. "Uhh…sure why not." I say. It's just a movie, right? We go to the living room and he flops down onto the sofa. I grab the remote and take a seat next to him but not too close. I flip through the channels but I can tell he's not really paying attention. I'm not either.

"So." He says moving closer to me. "So…uhh…yeah." I mumble not really sure what is going on. "When are your dads coming home?" He asks the heat radiating from his body distracting me. "Huh…oh…right…I'm not really sure." I say my heart rate picking up. He moves a little closer and I can't help but lick my lips. What is it about him that has me feeling like I'm going to burst in a good way?

Suddenly his lips are on mine. I'm too shocked to do anything. He pulls me closer and it's even better now that I'm sober. My mind is screaming for me to push him away but my body betrays me by responding to his searing kiss. Damn hormones. He gently pushes me back on the couch as he slips his tongue into my mouth. I let out a little moan and he smirks against my lips.

He settles himself between my legs and my skirt rides up higher. I should stop this but it's like he's a drug. You know he's not good for you but you just can't help yourself. He feels too good to stop. He slowly leans in again placing a delicate kiss on my lips but my girlmones take over and I pull him closer wanting to deepen the kiss. We continue to kiss his tongue dominating mine but I don't care. His warm brown sugar taste makes me dizzy. His knee is between my legs and I can't help but rub against him trying to get the friction my hormonal body wants.

He places soft kisses on my neck and collar bone while I try to catch my breath. Things start to get steamier and I can't help but notice how dark his eyes look. His hungry stare sends shivers through my body. The feel of his warm hand traveling down my side to my bare leg and up under my skirt makes my mind go blank. All I can think about is how amazing this feels. It's like my whole body is aflame with desire for him.

He kisses me harder than before as his hand reaches higher up my naked thigh. I let out a small moan feeling his hardness on my leg. "Rachel!!" My father Ben yells bringing us both out of our lust filled haze. "Daddy!!" I squeal as I scramble to get out from under Noah Puckerman. Isn't this what got us in this mess in the first place?

We both stand and try to adjust our clothes. I hadn't even realized that I pushed Noah's shirt almost off of him. "This is the father I presume. At least I hope it is." My daddy says eying Noah like he wanted nothing more than to castrate him. "Yes sir. I'm Noah Puckerman. Rachel's boyfriend." Noah says and shakes my father's hand. "Well, you might as well stay for dinner since we have a lot to discuss. Rachel your dad will be home in twenty minutes. I'm going upstairs for a quick shower. I trust you two can keep your hands to yourself for a little bit." My daddy says throwing Noah another hard glare.

"Of course daddy." I say sweetly. As soon as he's up the stairs I turn and glare at Noah. "What was that? I thought I told you no sex or unnecessary touching." I hiss. He just smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "Look Berry I'm a man and well I have certain needs and it wasn't like you were stopping me." He snaps at me. "Well just try to keep your hands to yourself from now on." I say completely flustered by him.

He gives me a wicked grin and walks closer to me and I slowly inch my way back trying to put some distance between us till I hit the wall. He leans down till our eyes meet. My heart beats faster and I instinctively lean into him. "I'll try but I won't make any promises." He says lowly. His raspy husky voice makes me shiver.

He pushes himself away from me and I feel like my heart is going to burst from my chest. He just smirks again and I give him my best diva glare. "I hate you. You know that." I snap at him. "I know." He says cockily. This is going to be one long night if he keeps this up.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rachel's dads has some choice words for Puck and things get a little steamier for the two of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Glee**

**Sorry this took so long. The nor'easter caused a lot of trouble down here. Life is finally back to normal. Also for those of you that like twilight please check out my new story It's R Time. It's a crossover between Glee and Twilight. My amazingly awesome friend GOYA1281 is co-authoring it with me. It centers around one of her OC's from her twilight wolf pack universe and my favorite character from glee Puck. Please read and review it. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thanks to all those that have read and reviewed this story. You guys are too good**.

Puck'sPOV:

I bounce my knee impatiently as I wait for Rachel's name to be called. I can't help but think about what her dads said to me last night. Awkward doesn't even cover how dinner was with them. During the whole meal her father Ben was giving me a look that could kill. If he could shoot lasers from his eyes I would be so dead right now. Her other father Richard was a little more welcoming. In fact it was scary how nice he was to me. I was kinda waiting for him to snap and punch me in the face or something even worse like cut my balls off.

Her father's were night and day. Ben was strict and uptight while Richard or Dick as he liked being called. Yup I tried hard not to laugh at that but what the hell I'm only a teenage guy. Anyway Dick was more laid back and subscribed to the philosophy of kid will be kids. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. It became very apparent that Rachel got her crazy diva ambition from Ben but she also had that small rebellious side she got from Dick.

_**Last night…**_

_"So Noah what are your intentions with our daughter? Regrettably your reputation precedes you. I'm not entirely sure how you plan on taking care of Rachel and a baby._" _Ben says giving me another death glare. My mouth goes dry at his mention of my so called rep. Shit. That is not how I want to be judged. "Look Sir I understand that I haven't always been the best kind of guy but I want to be there for Rachel and the baby. I'm not my father." I say forcefully. _

_ "That still remains to be seen. I just don't think you or Rachel for that matter can take care of an infant. I know nothing about the type of person you are and truthfully I don't think Rachel really knows anything about you. I mean she's never mentioned having a boyfriend before now." Ben continues making me feel like shit. "I understand that sir, but I know the type of man I want to be and it's not one that abandons his family." I say truthfully. _

_ Ben shakes his head dismissively. "You're too young to be thinking about having a family. That is why I have already scheduled an appointment for Rachel to take care of this. The sooner it is done the quicker the two of you can forget this ever happened and hopefully go your separate ways. You are not the type of boy our daughter needs in her life." Ben says firmly._

_ "Daddy Noah and I haven't even decided what we want to do. I don't think that an abortion is right for us." Rachel says softly and my heart swells at her use of we and us. "Please Rachel your just sixteen. Think of everything you would be giving up. Do you really think you can make it to Broadway with him and a baby holding you back?" Ben spat and glaring right at me his words stinging more than he would ever know. "Ben darling let's just hear them out." Dick says pleadingly. At least someone is on our side._

_ "Richard sometimes your head is in the clouds too much. Reality is that even if they keep this baby they will end up just like every other teen couple with a baby. He'll leave and Rachel will end up a single mother. I will not have that in this house. We raised our child and I will not be raising another." Ben seethes. "I would never do that to Rachel." I say the anger rising in me. "Do you love her?" Ben asks point blank. Fuck what am I suppose to say to that. _

_ "Enough Ben. Of course he loves her. He wouldn't be here if he didn't care about Rachel."Dick says saving me from having to answer. Ben just snorts in disgust. I look over at Rachel and the silent tears running down her cheeks makes me feel like a complete ass. This is all my fault. I pull her close to me and Rachel all but collapses in my arms. Ben just keeps death glaring at me and I keep telling myself that punching her father would be a bad thing._

_ "Ben please just calm down. I'm sure there is something we can work out." Dick continues as Rachel sobs softly. "She will go to that appointment and we will put this behind us. I will not have my daughter be a disgrace in this town." Ben says harshly. "I won't daddy. I can't." Rachel says wearily. "I will not have her in this house bringing shame to our family."Ben says forcefully. His face a hard mask. "Ben you don't mean that." Dick says but I can already tell that Ben won't back down. _

_ I stand and grab Rachel's hand. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Rach go get some of your things. You can come and stay with me." I say softly to Rachel. She just nods her head and leaves the room. "That's just rich. Did you even tell your mother?" Ben says sarcastically. "Ben please don't let her leave. We can find away to work this out." Dick pleads. "No. They want to act like adults and do adults things well now they can take responsibility for their adult actions." Ben snaps._

_ He glares at me and I glare right back. I'm not a lima loser and I'm definitely not my father. I just hope I know what the fuck I'm getting into. I at least know my mother would be upset at first but she wouldn't have Rachel out on the street. Me on the other hand will probably be living in my truck for a while. Rachel comes back down with a pink suitcase and her backpack. I notice she has a stuffed bear tucked under her arm._

_ "Rachel you don't have to go sweetheart." Dick says the tears rising in his eyes. "I'll come back when daddy wants to discuss things in a calm manner and without trying to force me into a decision that is not right for me." She says between small sobs. Dick pulls her into a tight hug and whispers something in her ear. She gives him a small smile and walks over to Ben. "I'm sorry daddy. I just need to make this choice for myself. I love you." She says but he won't even look at her. She places a kiss on his cheek and walks to the door. _

_ I take her bags and we walk silently to my truck. I put her things in the back and I help her in. I drive slowly home not really sure what to say. She just stares out the window and wipes her cheeks every so often. I pull into my drive and my chest tightens. How am I going to explain my way out of this one? "Come on Rach. Let's get you inside." I say and she just nods. I grab her things and we again walk silently towards the door._

_ I take a deep breath and open the door. I immediately hear my sister running around the living room and can hear my mom washing dishes in the kitchen. We stand in the doorway for a second not really sure what the hell is going to happen next. "Mom Noah's home and he has a girl with him." My sister Abby shrieks. "Gee thanks squirt." I say as she sashays her way up to her room._

_ "Finally your home. I was just about to call…oh…who's this." My mom asks giving me questioning look. I grab Rachel's hand and I swallow hard. "Mom this is Rachel. She's my pregnant girlfriend." I say as quickly as possible. I'm hoping the band aid approach will work in my favor. My mom doesn't say anything. She just stares at the both of us making me feel really uncomfortable. "Oh Noah. What happened?" She asks the concern just radiating from her as she eyes Rachel's bags. _

_ We sit down in the living room and explain everything to her. I just leave out the fact that it was a drunken one night stand. My mom didn't need to be more disappointed in me than she already was. She paces and yells but in the end she hugged me and cried. Then she hugged Rachel and they both cried freaking me even more out. I take Rachel's things to my room and leave them to talk._

_ I flop down on my bed the stress of the day getting to me. After a few minutes I feel the bed shift under someone's weight. I turn to face Rachel. Her eyes are red and puffy and her face his flushed. I pull her close and try to comfort her. "You mom went to bed. She said she's going to talk to my father's tomorrow. She also said that I can stay as long as I want. She's very nice Noah."Rachel whispers softly. "I know. She's pretty great." I say tiredly. "I have a bathroom in my room you can change and get some sleep." I say and get up. I dig through my dresser and grab a t-shirt and pair of basketball shorts._

_ "Here I'm sure you don't want to unpack right now." I say handing her the clothes and she just nods and grabs them. She goes to the bathroom to change and I toss on a pair of sweat pants. She comes out the bathroom and her cheeks turn a soft pink. It's funny that she would get embarrassed at seeing me shirtless even though we already had sex. I take a closer look at her. The shirt and shorts swallow her tiny frame. She looks sexy and adorable at the same time. I groan inwardly at were my thoughts are going._

_ She slides into my bed and looks at me patiently. "I…uhh…I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight." I say trying to be a gentleman. "Stay. I don't want to sleep by myself tonight." She says her large brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "Ok." I say a little hesitantly then slip into bed next to her. She lies on her side and I pull her back to my chest. I've never been this nervous in my life. _

_ She pulls my arm around her waist and I let my hand rest on her belly. I can't but think that my baby is in there. She drifts off quickly while I bury my face in her soft dark hair. I love the way she smells like mango and flowers. I know I sound like a chick but Rachel Berry has me all shook up. Surprisingly this doesn't feel strange. It feels sort of nice. Like this is where I belong. Its funny how I've slept with plenty of girls and cougars but never actually slept as is no sex just sleeping with a female. It's nice just being with her like this. Sometimes sex complicates things and I don't want just sex with Rachel. For the first time I want so much more from a girl. I want to know her, everything about her. I think I'm finally growing up. At least for the sake of my baby I'm going to try and be friends with her._

_**Next morning…**_

"Rachel Berry." The nurse says bringing me from my thoughts. We both get up and follow the short plump nurse to the exam room. She asks Rachel a bunch of questions then takes her temp and blood pressure. When she's done she hands her a paper gown and a blanket and tells Rachel to undress completely and put the gown on. She leaves us and I turn around to give her some privacy. "Thanks for turning around Noah." Rachel says sincerely. "Uhh…it's no prob. It's not like I haven't already seen you naked." I say trying to sound nonchalant. She lets out a small laugh. "You can turn around now." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

I turn and take a seat by the exam table where she is sitting clutching the gown together. We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes. The doctor finally comes in with a nurse and greets us with a smile. "Ok mom and dad I'm going to just do a quick exam and then we can see how the baby is doing on the ultrasound." He says a little too cheerily. He helps Rachel place her legs in those foot rest things whatever their called and exams her. She squeezes my hand and her face is a little tense. When he's done he removes his gloves and washes his hands.

"Well the cervix looks good so now I'm just going to measure your belly to make sure your uterus is growing properly then I'll do the sonogram." He says with another happy smile. This guy must really love his job. He measures her belly and you can barely see the bump that is forming. Then he squirts some goopy gel on her stomach. He takes the wand and moves it around her stomach. Suddenly the room is filled with a fast whooshing sound. "What is that noise?" I asked a little concerned. "That is the baby's heart beat and it sounds very good and strong." The doctor says. "Oh…wow." I say dumbfounded. I look at Rachel and she looks like a cross between happy and sad. I hold her hand tighter not sure what to really say to her.

"Now this here is your baby and that little fluttering there is the baby's heart. So far everything is looking good." The doc says pointing to the alien looking thing on the screen. I stare at it mesmerized at the fact that this tiny being is half of me. "Do you know what it is?" Rachel asks in a small voice. She seems so vulnerable and soft right now. Not the crazy diva midget she usually is. "Let me see…hmm…ok…look right there. It's a boy. Congratulations." The doctor says beaming at us. I look at Rachel and her smile is so bright. It's the first time today that she doesn't seem down.

The doctor leaves us and Rachel cleans the goop off and gets dressed. I'm still speechless. I'm having a son. A little boy that's going to look up to me to show him how to be a man. By the time we make it to school we already missed the first two periods. I grab her pink roller bag and like always she gives me a hard time. "Just let me do this ok. It's what a good boyfriend would do." I huff as she stands there and pout. "Fine." She says and starts walking. I help her to her locker and she hands me a copy of the ultrasound. "Here, you can put it in your locker." She says handing me the black and white photo.

"Thanks." I say with a smile. "I'll see you at lunch." She says softly and closes her locker. I hand her the roller bag and before I know what I'm doing I push a few strands of hair behind her ear and peck her softly on her lips. I don't know why I did it. There wasn't anyone else in the hallway so I can't use that as an excuse. She doesn't slap me so I take that as a good sign. I walk away before I can make more of a fool of myself. Why am I letting her get to me like this? What happened to Puck? Oh that's right Puck is gone and Noah took his place. How could I let that happen?

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rachel's POV. Puck and Rachel get closer and the glee kids discover that not all rumors are false. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. You guys are really amazing. I hope you like this. Please enjoy. **

RPOV:

The past month has flown by. Noah's mom talked to my dads but my daddy Ben still won't accept my choice about keeping the baby. I cried for two days and surprisingly Noah didn't run away. He's been really great. Every night he holds me while I sleep and never tries anything else. It's like there are two sides of him. Noah and Puck. He's Noah at home at Puck at school.

My last doctor's appointment was yesterday and everything is looking good. My little boy is growing strong and healthy. Noah and I still haven't talked about what we plan on doing after he's born. I'm still not sure if I would make a good mother and what about my dreams of being a star? I know if I worked really hard I could still do it and still be a mother but that's only if I had someone there to help me along the way. I know Noah said he'll be there but we aren't even a real couple. We're just two people that slept together one night and conceived a child and now are pretending to be in a relationship so no one will find out about our drunken one night stand. How do I know he won't meet some new pretty popular girl and ditch me? Uhh…when did life become so complicated?

I sit on Noah's bed and let the tears flow. It just makes me so angry that I can't stop crying. These hormones are having me going every which way. "Rach what's wrong?" Noah asks walking into the room shirtless. He takes a seat next to me and brushes my hair from my face. The warmth from his body and the look of his muscles is distracting me in a good way. It's so strange having him be so caring with me. I know it's only because of the baby. These thoughts make me so pissed at him and seeing him all sexy like is just so frustrating. "What's wrong?!! Look at me!! I can't fit any of my clothes anymore, my breast hurt all the time, every time I smell Santana's perfume I have to vomit and I can't stop crying. I never cry but now I'm crying over every little thing. I mean Bobby Flay lost another throwdown today and I burst into tears. He hardly ever wins." I yell the tears coming back just thinking about it.

Noah just looks at me wide eyed like I've lost my mind. He's trying hard not to laugh and it's just making me angrier. "This is your entire fault. If you didn't look the way you do or smell the way you smell or even kiss the way you do we wouldn't be in this mess." I say sobbing harder now. What the hell is wrong with me? "So you're saying you're attracted to me." He says with a wicked smile focusing on only what i said about his appearance. "No…yes…maybe…I don't know. Just put your shirt back on. It's very distracting." I say jumping up from the bed feeling myself getting very flustered around him. He stands up and walks towards me.

He smirks at me and I slap his bare chest with my hand. He holds my hand in place and I can feel the sparks I always get when his skin touches mine and I know he feels it too. He pulls me closer to him and leans down. Our lips are so close. "Don't." I whisper against his lips. He ignores my words and lightly presses his lips to mine. It's better than I remember. My lips tingle as he pulls me closer. I resist at first and just when I'm about to push him away he sucks my lower lip between his making me groan at the feel. We stay like this for a few minutes the kiss building in intensity. We pull away breathless and he pecks my swollen lips a few more times not wanting to let this feeling end. "I don't know if I can do this. Part of me wants to but a bigger part of me is too scared." I say softly.

"I know I fucked up a lot in the past but I'm not that guy anymore. Rachel you and our son make me want to be better. I use too think that you were just some crazy diva midget gleek but you're so much more than that. You're the mother of my son and I want to be the man I know I can be for the both of you if you would just let me try."He says baring his heart and soul to me. "Please just let me try. I know I don't deserve this chance but I'll do whatever it takes to prove I'm not a lima loser." He says his piercing hazel eyes pleading with me.

"I don't know. I think we just need to be friends and think of our son. Adding a relationship to this right now will just complicate things further. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not right now." I say honestly hoping he'll understand. "Ok. I'll take that for now." He says a little reluctantly. "Thank you." I say and place a soft kiss on his lips. Lately it's not unusual for us to kiss lightly or hold hands. I just think we both need to feel affection and to be wanted and it's nice. "Come on Berry I'll take you to the mall. We can get you some pregnant lady clothes." He says with a smirk. He tosses on a shirt and I pull on a pair of sweats because it's the only thing I can fit now.

So far I've managed to keep my pregnancy a secret by explaining my recent weight gain on stress and wearing Noah's letterman jacket to cover my growing bump. So far no one has realized that I live with Noah. We've been keeping things low key but now that I have to wear maternity clothes it's going to be obvious that I'm with child.

Twenty minutes later we pull into the parking lot of the mall. We head straight to the Motherhood Maternity store. I look around and I feel so overwhelmed. The sales lady is nice and helps me choose several items that I'll be able to wear through the rest of my pregnancy. Noah just sits in a chair by the dressing room looking extremely bored. I finish trying on the clothes and take my final selections to the cashier.

"Don't worry Rach, I got this." Noah says pulling out his wallet. "Noah, I can pay. I have money saved up." I say watching as he hands the woman a wad of cash. "Just let me do this Berry." He says with smile, a real smile and not one of his smirks. "Ok." I say grabbing my purchases. We grab a quick bite to eat from the food court and talk a little. We walk around window shopping for a little while. We pass by a children's store and I can't help but stop and stare. I look at all the little blue clothes and my heart just clenches at the thought of never getting to buy our little boy these things.

"I want to keep him." I say running my fingers over the tiny blue sweater on the table. "Are you sure Rach? I…I want him too if that's what you want." Noah says placing his hand on my slightly swollen belly. I place my hand over his and I nod my head. We both smile at each other and I know things will be ok. We walk around the store looking at all the cute little outfits. I decide to buy a white sweater vest with a blue and yellow argyle print on it, a pair of tiny khaki pants and a blue short sleeved oxford shirt.

"Seriously Berry? You're trying to make our kid into a miniature version of you." Noah says with a smirk. "What? This is a very cute outfit for him and practical as well." I say with fake pout. He just laughs at me. "Fine but I'm getting this for him too." He says holding up a pair of dark denim cargo pants and a black t-shirt with white lettering that says 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my dad' on the front. I can't help but smile at the smug look on his face. I just roll my eyes at him and nod my head yes.

We make our purchases and head to the car. I feel a little better now that we have made a decision. I just hope we know what we are getting into. We get back to Noah's just in time to show his mom the stuff we bought before she heads out to work. She's thrilled that we decided to keep the baby. She didn't like the idea of strangers raising her grandson. I decide to do some homework while Noah and his sister watch tv. I flip open Noah's laptop and check my e-mails. There's nothing but a bunch of junk except one e-mail. I click on it and a picture of Noah and me in front of the children's store with his hand on my belly pops up. Under the pic is the caption 'Puck popped Berry's cherry and now baby makes three'.

My stomach drops. I look and see that it's been forwarded to practically everyone in school even all the glee members. I just sit there stunned in my place. How did this happen? Who saw us at the mall? It seems the cat is out the bag and tomorrow at school everyone is going to know. This is not how I wanted my friends to find out. My stomach is turning and I rush to the bathroom and vomit. Noah follows me in and holds my hair back. He rubs my back soothingly but all I do is cry.

"Rach are you ok? What's wrong?" He asks his hazel eyes full of concern. I get up and sit him in front of the laptop. He looks at the screen and I can see his jaw clench tight and his hands ball into fists. "I promise I'm going to find out who did this and make them wish that they minded their own fucking business." He says low and dangerously. Usually I'm not a vengeful person but I'm hormonal and pissed so I just agree with him. I lay on his...I mean our bed and curl up on my side. He slides in next to me and places his hand protectively on my bump. "Don't worry Berry; I'll be by your side tomorrow. No one's going to mess with you." He says sleepily and I just nod my head. I let his calming scent of oranges and rain lull me to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up the glee club have a few things to say about Puck and Rachel. Who took the picture? Will him or her get what's coming to them? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. I really do appreciate it. I forgot to mention in my last chapter that this story is a part of Kiss Me Pink's baby mama drama contest. So please read, review and vote for me. Thanks again. **

**Oh and please check out my new story It's R Time. It's a glee twilight crossover. I would really appreciate it. Thanks again. Oh also i have pictures of my characters from my stories at www(dot)photobucket(dot)com/arianna1281. So please go and check them out.  
**

PuckPOV:

She cried herself to sleep and it just made me even more pissed then I was before. Like this day couldn't have been more complicated. Now this picture is just adding to the stress. Not only did Rachel shoot down my offer of trying out a real relationship now I have to deal with some fucker that doesn't know how to mind their own business.

I watch her sleep and she looks so different then when she's awake. She seems so childlike now. Her face soft and her mouth slightly parted like she's waiting for prince charming to come and kiss her. I lie on my side and place my hand on her small rounded belly. Maybe she's right. Things would be more complicated if we actually did try to have a real relationship. I like her, I like her a lot but I don't think I'm in love with her, at least not yet. I just want to do the right thing by her and my son.

I try to get some sleep because after school I have a job interview. I need to make some serious money so I can take care of them. I pull her closer to me and bury my face in her soft hair letting her scent calm me down. Lately I find myself not able to sleep without her next to me. It's strange; I never thought that I would actually sleep in a bed with a girl and not try to fuck her. The old me would have definitely found away to bang her but that's not me anymore. Sex doesn't even cross my mind anymore. Maybe it does but not nearly as much as it use too. I'm still just a guy and I do have needs but it just doesn't seem as important as trying to be a good man for my son.

He doesn't need some man whore lima loser as a role model. I want him to be a better man than I am and the only way to do that is to man up and change my ways. So I hold her close and place my hand on her belly. Most nights I fall asleep instantly but then there are those nights when I swear she was put on this earth to torture me. An awake Berry makes me want to light myself on fire but a sleeping Berry makes me want to do that but in a different way. She sometimes rubs her round bottom right on my manhood and all the blood goes rushing right to my dick. I try not to get hard by thinking about some crazy shit but lately that hasn't been working.

That's not even the worst of it. Other nights she somehow manages to throw her smooth leg over mine and wraps her arms around my waist. I don't mind her holding onto me like that but when she starts grinding her lady parts on my leg like a bitch in heat things get a little difficult for me. When she moaned my name I bolted out the bed and took the coldest shower I've ever had. I've been taking a lot of cold showers since then. Hopefully tonight won't be one of those nights. I don't think I could last much longer without trying to have my way with her soon. I drift off thanking god it's not one of those nights.

"Noah….Noah…wake up." I hear Rachel whisper in my ear. I groggily open my eyes, flip on my nightstand lamp and look at the clock. It's 3:00 am and I groan at the time. "What are you craving now Rach?" I ask rubbing my face with my hand trying to wake myself up. "I'm not craving food Noah." She says innocently and bites down on her lip. Her cheeks turn a soft pink. What the hell is she talking about? "What do you want Rachel?" I ask sleepily. Before I know it she's straddling my waist. What the fuck??

I sit up a little and she leans in closer. "Rach what are you doing?" I ask completely confused right about now. "Noah…uhh…I feel like I'm going to explode. My hormones are driving me crazy. I need a release." She says her coffee colored eyes staring intensely at me. "Look Berry its 3 o'clock in the morning. What are you talking about?" I ask getting really irritated. All I wanna do is just go back to sleep and not deal with her craziness right now.

She doesn't say anything but licks her lips. She's eying me like a piece of chocolate cheesecake. I really think she's losing her mind. Before I can say anything else her lips are on mine and I'm too shocked to do anything. She kisses me more softly and I can't help but to respond. I feel like I'm on autopilot. I know we shouldn't be doing this but it's been too fucking long since I had some and she taste better then I remember. I pull her closer to me and kiss her forcefully. She lets out a little moan of pleasure and I get harder at the sound.

She pulls her pink nightgown over head revealing her luscious curves. She's bare breasted and wearing only a pair of pink and white polka dotted panties. I can see her small baby bump and she looks even more beautiful than before. I guess it's just a alpha male thing seeing her full with my child just stirs something primitive in me. Like I have a claim on her somehow and no one else is allowed to touch her. She bites her lip and brings her arms around her chest. "Don't cover yourself. You're amazing. So beautiful." I say sitting up against the headboard with her still in my lap.

She gives me a shy smile and I feel my heart start to pound. I know I should stop this. Like she said sex complicates things and we really didn't need any more complications right now. But she looks so good and feels so soft that my mind is just shut off and my body is in control. I run my hands up and down her bare back loving the way her skin feels on my fingertips. I lean down and take her tight nipple in my mouth. I suckle her till she trembles with pleasure. She arches her back and pushes more of herself in my mouth. She throws back her head and her soft dark brown curls brush against my thighs and causes me to buck my hard dick into her dampening core. I let out a low growl at the sensation.

Rachel pulls me back up for a lust filled kiss. I lay her back down on the bed and kiss my way down to her sweet core. I stop at her swollen belly and place a soft kiss there. I look up and our eyes meet and I can see the lust burning hot and it makes me groan in anticipation. I remove her girly panties and I can tell she still is so shy but willing to let me do this. I dive right in relishing her delicious taste. I run my tongue along her slick folds and she lets out a loud moan. I continue licking and sucking her beautiful sex. She grabs my head and tries to pull me closer into her warm pussy. I'm so hard I add two fingers and pump them furiously. I want to bring her over the edge before I satisfy myself in her tight and wet core. She moans louder and louder. "Oh…No..AH…oh that feels so good." I suck hard on her sensitive bundle and run my fingers along the spot that has her screaming my name and cuming hard in my mouth. I can't help but lap up her sweet juices.

"Oh Noah that felt so good." She says breathlessly. "You know you have too many clothes on." She says with a sexy smirk. I lay back down and she quickly helps me out of my shorts freeing my painful erection. She slides her curvaceous body up mine causing me to growl in anticipation. She giggles a little before settling herself at the very tip of my hard cock. She bites down on her lip and forcefully impales herself on my throbbing member. "Fuck!!" We both moan loudly. I grip her thighs enjoying the feeling of her tight wet core. She starts to bounce up and down causing her small round breast to bounce.

She feels so tight and warm that I can feel the tightening in my lower belly start. She rocks her hip some more and I cum hard filling her with all I have. She continues with her thrusts and then the walls of her sex clench down releasing her warm fluids down my softening cock. The feeling of her tight pussy milking my already spent member causes my eyes to roll back in my head. God this girl will be the death of me. She leans forward and buries her face in my sweaty neck. I run my hands up and down her back as we both come down from our high.

She rolls off of me and I pull her till she is lying half on top of me with her leg thrown over my hips. We don't say anything because we don't want to ruin this with words. I feel used but blissfully used. As far as I'm concerned she can use me anytime she wants to but a part of me also wishes this meant something more than just another hook up. I think things just got more complicated.

On the drive to school Rachel is unusually quite. I know she's nervous about what's going to happen today and I would be lying if I said I wasn't too but I know that we both can get through this. I park the truck and look at Rachel. She looks so vulnerable and scared. I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her. "Don't worry Berry I got your back." I say softly and she just nods her head. We get out the truck and I take her hand. She looks so different now.

Her catholic school girl outfits have been replaced with maternity clothes. She looks beautiful today. The bubblegum pink top clings to her in a good way and shows the beginning of her rounded belly and her jeans make her ass look even better and her pink ugg boots are comfortable for her and I don't have to worry that she's going to slip and fall with those shiny black shoes she always wore. She death grips my hand the whole way into school as a few kids in the parking lot point and stare at us. We walk down the hall I can see the gleeks waiting for us at Rachel's locker.

I walk her to her locker and Quinn and Finn are standing there staring at us while Rachel tries to answer all the questions coming from Kurt and Mercedes. Quinn looks smug while Finn glares at me. I want nothing more than to punch my best friend in his face. Instead of being there for me he just whined and complained when he found out that Rachel and I were dating. I know our relationship isn't real but I hate the fact that he's been lusting after her while still with Quinn. I try to ignore them while Rachel gathers her books and say her goodbyes to the other glee members. When she's done we walk hand in hand by them when Quinn says "Whore." We stop in our tracks and Rachel looks like she's going to cry. "What did she just say?" I hear Mercedes says from behind us.

"Finn you better get your girlfriend before I go off on her." I say taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Rachel tugs on my hand but I'm too pissed to move. "I'm not lying. Only promiscuous sluts get knocked up at 16." Quinn continues with that smug look on her face. I just give a dark laugh. "Like you're so pure. Finn don't let the ice bitch fool you. It only takes a few wine coolers to get her to fuck you." I spat at her. She just looks like a deer caught in headlights while the rest of glee just stare at us in fascination. "Yeah that's right I had her screaming my name over the summer while you were helping your mom work on the house." I say to a stunned Finn. I'm not proud that I slept with my best friend's girl behind his back but I was a dick back then. Now I'm different. Rachel made me different.

I grab Rachel's hand a drag her to the auditorium leaving a stunned and shocked glee club behind us. I need to calm down and this place is always empty. I flop down in one of the seats and Rachel sits next to me. I turn to her and see the concern in her eyes. I was sure she would be disgusted with me. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm not like that Rachel. Not anymore." I say feeling a little relieved that I don't have to hold that secret in anymore. "I know Noah. I don't hold that against you. That was before this…whatever this is between us. You've proven to me time and time again that you're different." She says and slides into my lap.

I grip her hips and pull her closer to me. She always seems to calm me down. She runs her hand down my head and places a soft kiss on my forehead. "We'll figure this out. I know that as long as you and I are together with our son we can get through anything." She says softly and gets up. She pulls me up so we can make it to class. I give her a small smile and walk her to class. All eyes are on us well more like they are on Rachel's stomach. I can already hear the whispers but I try to ignore them.

I reluctantly leave Rachel at her homeroom then head for mine. I turn the corner and bump into Santana. "What's up DILF." She says with a smirk. How could I have ever been upset at her for breaking up with me? I should be thanking her. "Out of my way Lopez I have to get to class." I say annoyed that she won't get out my way. "Puck going to class how funny is that? Shouldn't you be getting a job so you can support the misses and baby." She says really pushing my buttons. I don't answer but push past her.

"Yesterday was very eye opening. How cute you two were picking out baby clothes. I knew she had to have something over you for you to be with her. How could you ever willing want to be with that gleek." Santana continues and I want nothing more than to hit her but my mama raised me better than that so I just glare at her. "You were the one that sent the picture?" I seethe. "Oh I just took it but Jacob was more than willing to spread the word about Rachel's bun in the oven." She says thoroughly enjoying herself. "You bitch. You don't know the first thing about me and Rachel. I care about her and you are to stay away from her. You're lucky you're a girl because I would kick the shit out of you right now." I say and walk away from her before I lose control.

I may not be able to hit a girl but I sure as hell can slushie a bitch and Santana will get hers soon enough. Now all I have to do is find that Jewfro wearing weasel and my day will be getting a whole lot better. It seems the old Puck is going to come out and play for a bit.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Puck gets revenge and the glee club has a few things to say to Rachel and Puck. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

RPOV:

I keep getting stared at but I just brush it off. Kurt and Mercedes made me promise to tell them everything in glee. I take another sip of my ginger ale hoping to calm my stomach. Whoever said morning sickness was only in the morning needs to be shot. I have all day sickness and it's driving me crazy. I walk slowly to my next class when my cell buzzes. I check and see a text from my dad Richard. He always checks up on me and it makes me feel happy and sad at the same time. I read the text and I can't help but smile. I send him a quick one back thanking him and then I rush to Noah's locker.

I find him standing there with Mike and Matt looking very serious as he dictates something to him. Matt looks at me and flashes me a huge grin. "What's up baby mama." He says playfully. Noah turns and the sour look on his face disappears. He smirks at me and I feel my heart flutter a little. Why does he always have this affect on me? My cheeks burn thinking about early this morning. I couldn't help myself. I've been so tense for lack of a better word and well he smells so good and my hormones have just been wreaking havoc on me.

"Hi." I say softly. Mike and Matt leave after a few moments and I can't help but forget what I wanted to say to Noah when I look in his hazel orbs. "Everything alright Rach?" He asks his brow furrowing in concern. "Oh…yeah…everything is fine. It's great. I have some good news. I got a job." I say beaming at him. He looks at me blankly for a minute. "You don't have to work Rach. I told you I will take care of you and our son." He says his eyes narrowing a little. "I know that Noah, but he's my responsibility too. I've also been thinking a lot lately and I know staying with your mom is fine for now but I think we should look for our own place." I say hoping he won't think I'm crazy. "Huh?" He says looking a little confused.

"Well, you don't have to move with me but if you do want to that's ok too. I just…well you see…uhh…I just think that adding a baby to your mom's place will make it crowded. We would have to share a room with our son and your sister doesn't need to be around a crying newborn all day." I say trying to make him understand. "Ok. Uhh…ok…we can do that. I've got a job interview today after school. It's not much but it's a job at a auto shop I can work on the weekends and some days after school. It pays ok." Noah says rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok and I got a job teaching piano and singing lessons after school at a drama studio. The owner wanted to expand the kind of creative classes they give. It doesn't pay a whole lot but it's better than nothing." I say and Noah pulls me into a hug.

"It'll be ok Berry. We can make this work." He says and takes my hand. We walk into glee hand in hand and everyone is looking at us. Santana glares at me and Puck making wonder what her problem was. Quinn and Finn don't make eye contact with either of us. The rest of glee seems to be happy we are there. Mercedes jumps up and grabs my hand leading me away from Noah. He just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. He takes a seat next to Mike and Matt.

"Ok girl now spill. Since when are you Puck's baby mama?" She says eying my growing bump. "It wasn't planed it just happened." I say nervously. I don't want them to find out it was on the night of the party. "S-s-s So h-h-how long have you and Puck been together?" Tina asks. "Umm…l…we…it's been at least six months. We were together two months before I got pregnant." I ramble not sure if that's the right thing to say. "Damn girl you were giving it up kinda quick." Mercedes says with her hand on her hip.

"I'm not a prude when it comes to sexual intercourse. Just because we didn't wait till we were married didn't make it any less special. What happened between me and Noah was perfect and meant to be." I say snidely. I don't want to be judged for not waiting till my wedding night. I'm realistic about sex. I knew that I would eventually do it and I was definitely not going to wait till I got married. I had no plans to get married anytime soon. I just wished I was more careful about it.

"It's cool girl. I'm not trying to judge you. I just thought you of all people would have it all planed out and perfect. I definitely wouldn't think you would end up with Puck." She says softly. "What are you having?" Artie asks sincerely. "It's a boy." I say the smile spreading easily on my face at the mention of my little man. "Aww…our little godson is going to be the most fabulously dressed baby in all of Ohio." Kurt coos and I can't help but laugh.

I notice that fifteen minutes before glee is over Noah, Mike, and Matt leave. It's odd that they left. I shrug it off. It's probably some football thing. The rest of glee passes by quickly and I am more than ready to go home. I grab my stuff after agreeing to go baby shopping this weekend with the girls and Kurt. I head out the door and look up when I hear a shriek. I'm stunned. A slushie covered Santana is fuming. Noah, Mike, Matt and a few other football players tossed what looks like ten gallons worth of slushie all over her.

"Ahh…I can't believe you!! You fuckers!!" Santana screeches while everyone in the hall burst out laughing. Since when did a member of the cheerio's get slushied? Noah just looks at me with that sexy smirk that makes my insides all tingly. He leans into her and whispers something in her ear and heads towards me. Santana looks like she's going to burst out in tears and then she just stalks off angrily. Noah walks over to me trying to look innocent, well as innocent as someone that is pure sin can look.

"Do I even want to know what that is all about?" I ask arching my eyebrow at him. "Hmm…I'll explain later." He says with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. I wonder if our son will have that same look when I catch him doing something he shouldn't be. "Fine, I'll let it go for now." I say knowing he'll tell me when he's ready. He drops me off at his house and leaves for his job interview. His mom is working late and his sister is spending the night at her friend's house. I decide to do something nice and make dinner for us.

I make simple spaghetti and meatballs. I know it seems kind of dated but I like the idea of cooking dinner for Noah and our little boy. When I'm finished I leave everything warming on the stove and flop down on the couch. I curl up on my side and drift off. I've been so tired lately. I feel like I never get enough sleep. I don't know how long I was out for. I can feel someone brush my hair from my face. "Rach…Rach get up." I hear Noah say softly. My eyes flutter open and I see him leaning over me.

"Hey when did you get home?" I ask sleepily. "I just got back. I got the job." He says beaming at me. I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck. "That's great." I squeal excitedly. He just hugs me back. I pull away and I can see how happy he is. "I made us some dinner." I say and head for the kitchen. "Sit down Rach. I'll serve us." He says sweetly. "Ok." I say and take a seat at the kitchen table. I wonder if this is what it'll be like when we get our own place.

He serves us each a plate and hands me a can of ginger ale. Ever since he googled morning sickness he has been making me drink ginger ale. We eat and talk for a little while. This is nice. "So are you going to tell me about why you slushied Santana?" I ask and watch as a smirk spreads across his face. "She had it coming to her and Jacob will be getting his soon too." He says and it hits me. She and Jacob we're the ones behind the picture. "Oh my god. They sent the picture. Noah why didn't you tell me earlier." I ask wanting to know why he kept that from me. "What? I didn't want you to worry more than you already have been. Look Berry I took care of it. She won't be bothering you anymore and when I'm done with that little nerdy blogger he won't come near you." He says grabbing my empty plate and taking it to the sink.

I get up and help him wash dishes. "Noah you didn't have to do that." I say as I dry and he washes. "Yes I did. No one messes with my family." He says fiercely. Even though I don't condone the use of violence his statement warms my heart. We don't say anything else. We finish doing the dishes in comfortable silence. I make a plate for his mom and put it in fridge with a post it note for her.

The next couple of weeks pass by quickly and I'm getting bigger we each passing day. The day after Santana was slushied I passed by Jacob and noticed his black eye and busted nose. Well it serves him right. Noah and I have gotten into a comfortable routine. He drops me off at work after school and on the days we both have to work I drop him off and keep the truck. We save every dime we can for our own place. My dad Richard has been helping me with money behind my daddy Ben's back. Things are still strained and I feel bad for coming in between my dad's but I refuse to give my son up.

Noah's mom was a little upset when we told her we wanted to move out on our own but she understood we needed to do this. Today is my day off so I decide to take Noah lunch. I park the truck and carefully get out. I waddle towards where Noah is. He's leaning over a beat up old car and I can't help but stare at his nice firm bottom. Since I hit four and half months in my pregnancy I've been craving sex. Noah and I have been intimate a few times but lately it's all I've been thinking about the past few days. Especially since he admitted about the numerous cold showers he's been taking.

He stands and turns to get something from the toolbox when he sees me. I have to bite my lip because he so sexy standing there in his grease covered overalls and smudged wifebeater. He smiles a real smile at me and I feel like I'm going to melt into a Rachel puddle. Lately things have been getting complicated between us. He wants us to define what our relationship is but I'm still so confused. Sometimes I only think he's with me because of the baby. It's just so hard. Everything used to be so black and white but now we are stuck in this grey area and I don't know what to do. We had our first fight last night about it and he slept on the couch for the first time since I moved in.

We kind of made up this morning but I still feel bad. "Hey." He says beaming at me. "Hi. I brought you lunch." I say nervously. "Ok. I'll ask Jared if I can take my break now." He says and takes off for the office. I waddle over to the picnic table and take a seat on the worn bench. Noah walks his way over to me drying his hands. He takes a seat next to me and I hand him the brown paper bag. He practically inhales the two sandwiches I made him. "I'm sorry bout last night." I say softly. I'm not really use to apologizing to anyone. "It's ok Berry. I understand." He says taking a long sip from his can of pop.

"I feel terrible. I don't want you to think I'm stringing you along. There's no one else. I don't want anyone but you. I just don't know if I can deal with that right now. I just want to focus on our son." I say trying not to cry. "Rach please don't cry. I don't want anyone but you too. I can wait. I'll wait as long as you need me too." He says and wraps his arms around me. I sniffle a little and bury my face in the crook of his neck. His orange and rain scent always seems to calm me.

"I got some good news. I was going to tell you tonight but now seems like a good enough time." He says and I pull away and look at him. "What is it?" I ask my curiosity piqued. "My boss Jared owns a few small houses and he rents them out. One just became available. He says we can have it if you want it. He says it's not much but it's big enough for the three of us." Noah says gauging my expression. "Wow…that's great Noah. How much is rent? When can we move?" I ask feeling excited. "Well it's going to be six hundred and fifty a month but that includes water and we can move in as soon as you want to. He just needs first and last month's rent." He says sounding so responsible.

"I think we can swing that. Money will be a little tight but we can do that." I say feeling so giddy at the thought of us having a place of our own. "Good. I'll talk to him after my shift. Thanks for lunch Rach. I got to get back to work. Tony's giving me a ride home later. I'll see you back at the house." He says and walks me to the truck. He pecks me softly on the lips and helps me in the truck. He waves to me as I pull out the parking lot.

The ride to Noah's passes by quickly. I park by the curb noticing my dad's car in the driveway behind Noah's mom's car. I take a deep breath. What could they want now? My daddy Ben hasn't said two words to me since I left and my dad Richard texts me once a day but doesn't call. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what they have to say. I square my shoulders and walk into the house. I'm not the same Rachel I was before. My perspective on things has changed so completely. I just hope they can love the new me.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rachel has it out with her dads and glee throws the happy couple a baby shower. **

**This story is an entry into Kiss Me Pink's baby mama drama contest please vote for me when the time comes. Thanks again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. You guys are so amazing. I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this. Please review. Thanks again.**

RPOV:

I walk in the door and I can hear both of my dads talking with Noah's mom Leah. I take a deep calming breath and walk into the living room. "Dad, Daddy. What are you doing here?" I ask getting straight to the point. "We came to see you." My dad Richard says getting up and pulling me into a tight hug. I hold tight to him trying not to cry. It's been a few months since we've been in the same room together. "Oh sweetheart. Look at you. You look so beautiful." He coos while squeezing my hands. I smile brightly for the first time in weeks.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I walk over to my father Ben. "Daddy I missed you." I say honestly and he gives me a small smile eying my stomach. "I missed you too darling." He says softly and all I want to do is give him a big hug but I don't. I'm too scared he'll reject me. "Well I'll leave you all to talk in private." Leah says sweetly. "No Leah you can stay. Whatever they have to say they can say in front of you. We're all family now." I say and she just nods her head. I take a seat on the sofa next to her facing both of my dads. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask not wanting to drag out the awkwardness.

"Well Darling we want you to come home. Your father and I have talked and we just love and miss you so much." Richard says beaming at me. "I miss you both too." I say feeling the tears well in my eyes. A part of my wants to go home to be the little girl my fathers adored and the other wants to stay and make my own life with Noah and our son. "Yes sweetheart we want you to come home. You can go through the rest of your pregnancy at home and when the time comes we found a wonderful young Jewish couple that wants to adopt your baby." Ben says matter of factly. "I…what…we are not giving the baby up for adoption. Noah and I are keeping our son." I say placing my hand protectively on my swollen belly.

My father Ben sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. Something he does when he's trying to figure out what to say next. "Rachel we have thought this through. You are too young to raise a baby, especially with a boy like that." He says the distaste rising in his tone. "Excuse me. What is that suppose to mean?" Leah says flashing daggers at my daddy. Now Leah Puckerman may be a tiny woman but she is one tough cookie. Noah towers over her tiny frame but he is still terrified of angering the petite brunette. "I don't mean to offend you but we have heard all about your son and the things that have been said don't cast him in a favorable light." My dad Ben says narrowing his eyes the smooth mocha skin crinkling on the sides.

"Believe me when I say I know all about my son but I also know he's a good boy. He's taken responsibility when most boys his age would have cut and run." Leah says standing and placing her hand on her hip. "And furthermore he has gotten a job, goes to school, picked up his grades, still manages to play football and take care of Rachel and their son. That's a lot for a teenage boy but he does it because he wants to be a better man than his father." She spat the fierce mama bear coming out of her. I can't help but smile. I hope that I am half the mother she is. Even though Noah has messed up time and again she still stands behind him no matter what.

"Please, everyone calm down. We are doing this not just for Rachel but for Noah too. All that responsibility for a boy that young cannot be good for him. He has a life too and I'm sure he had plans for the future that didn't involve a family." My dad Richard says always trying to be the peacemaker. "I understand that but I also know that this is their decision. I will not force them to give up my grandson. I believe that even though they are young they can still achieve the goals they wanted it will just be a lot more difficult. They will have to work harder but I have faith in them. Something the two of you should have." Leah scolds them like children.

My daddy shakes his head furiously. "Rachel you need to listen to us. You have so much potential and a child will just drag you down. I don't want to see you give up all your dreams to be a housewife in Lima with a pack of kids. You're better than that." He says forcefully. "I know what I want and I want to keep my son. I know I will be a star someday. I'm just going to have to work harder like Leah said. I also know that Noah will be there to help me every step of the way. I care about him and he cares for me." I say the tears coming faster and faster. "You need more than feelings to make things work."My daddy Ben snaps at me. "I give you six more months before the stress of everything tears the both of you apart. Then you'll be knocking on the door with a child in tow." He says sternly.

"No…I know we can do this…I'm not the same Rachel I was before. I'm stronger. I've grown up a lot. I'm more realistic about my future. I know I'll have to make some sacrifices and so will Noah but as long as we have each other we can do this." I say crying harder now. I try to take a deep breath to calm myself down when a sharp pain shoots through my side. "Uhh...ahh." I groan as another sharp pain hits me. "Rachel are you ok?" Leah asks me the concern shining in her eyes. I shake my head. "No." I say and both my fathers jump up.

"Richard lets get her into the car. We need to take her to the hospital." My dad Ben says. He's always the calm one in situations like these. "I'm going with you." Leah says grabbing her purse and cell. My dads help me into their car as another wave of pain hits me. I sit in the back with Leah and she hugs me close. I cry harder thinking of my little boy. I'm only five and half months along and I know if I have him now he won't survive for long. "Shh…it'll be ok." Leah says trying to sooth me. She grabs her cell and tries to get a hold of Noah.

The thought of him calms me a little. He's all I want right now. I need him with me. My dad Richard is racing us to the hospital faster than I ever thought possible. The pain keeps coming making me scared that I might lose my baby boy. Leah keeps telling me to breathe and keep calm. I let her voice sooth me. After a few minutes my dads are rushing me though the ER doors. I'm hurriedly whisked away to the maternity ward. The nurses get me into a gown and hook me up to several monitors. The doctor comes in several times to check on me but doesn't really say anything. The pain is still constant and all I want is Noah to comfort me.

I don't know how much time has passed but the pain is easing a little when I hear a commotion coming from outside my room door. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Noah yells angrily. "Please calm down Noah. Rachel needs you right now." I hear my dad Richard say. Noah bursts in my room with a frantic look on his face. He rushes to my side and pulls me into his arms. "Are you ok? How's our boy?" He asks his hazel eyes filling with tears. I can't even answer him. I just grip his hand as I feel the pain come back.

"It's going to be ok. I'm here now." He says placing a small kiss on my lips. I nod my head and take a deep breath. Several minutes later a nurse comes in and checks the machine that monitors the contractions I'm having. She checks my vitals then leaves me and Noah alone. He climbs into the bed next to me and holds me. The pain is easing up again when the doctor comes in the room. She's tall and blonde and looks really young. "After examining you and checking over your lab work everything looks to be just fine. The baby's heart rate is good. I think the contractions that you have been feeling are what we call Braxton Hicks contractions. It's false labor." She says in her doctor tone.

"What brought it on?" Noah asks his hand placed protectively on my round stomach. "Stress is the main factor in causing these. I suggest you take a few days to rest and de-stress. No heavy lifting. No prolonged standing. Take it easy for the next few months." She says and leaves to talk to our parents. I relax instantly knowing that our baby will be just fine. "Don't ever do that to me again Rach. I was so scared." He says holding me closer. "I promise to avoid all stressful situations from now on." I say burying my face in his neck and breathing in his orange and rain scent.

I spend another hour in the hospital just to make sure everything is fine. My dads drive me and Leah home while Noah catches a ride with his boss Jared. Jared had rushed Noah here when his mom finally got a hold of him. Jared is a sweet man in his early fifties that has taken a shine to Noah. He's taken him under his wing and teaches him the inner workings of the shop. He's like the dad Noah never had.

Noah helps me to our room and gently lays me down on the bed. If I thought he was being overprotective before, now he'll be unbearable. I settle in as my fathers come in the room. My dad Richard hugs me close and starts to cry. "Daddy please stop. We're ok." I say softly. "I know, I know. I just wish we can figure out a way for things to go back to the way they were before." He says sweetly. "Daddy, it'll never be like they were before. I'm different now and so is Noah. I just wish you would accept that we are keeping this baby and I'm not a little girl anymore." I say fighting to keep my tears from falling.

He hugs me tight again and leaves me. My daddy Ben comes closer and he gives me a small hug. It's not what I want but I'll take what I can get. "I still don't agree with what you are doing but I'm happy that you and the baby are safe." He says before leaving the room. I sigh heavily. It's a start and I hope someday things won't be so strained between us. I relax into the bed exhausted from today's event. Noah comes in the room and slides in next to me. He pulls my back to his chest and wraps his arm around us protectively. He buries his face in my neck and I can feel the tears falling on my exposed skin. I don't say anything I just let him hold me. We both drift off and fall asleep.

"Noah I'm not an invalid. I think I'm more than capable to pack on my own. I don't need supervision." I say irritated by him. It's been a month since the hospital incident and he's absolutely insufferable. I can't even go the bathroom without him hovering outside the door. "Just deal with it Berry. I'm just trying to make sure you and the baby are ok." He snaps at me. "I don't need to be treated like I'm made of glass. Noah please just let me do this. I'm not even touching any of the heavy things." I say trying to reason with him. "Fine but don't move any of the boxes. Mike and Matt will be here tomorrow to do that." He says firmly. "Fine." I huff and continue to bubble wrap and pack the few things we do own.

My dad Richard had brought over some things of mine from my room he thought I would want. Let's just say both my dads we're not too pleased when they found out that Noah and I are moving into our own place but decided not push me after what happened last time. They promised not to pry as long as I kept up my grades and did well in glee. Glee was still a main focus of mine even though I couldn't do a lot of the choreography. We blew them away at sectionals and regionals were coming up soon.

Things were becoming more and more strained between Noah and I. We haven't even moved into our own place yet and we're already fighting like cats and dogs. Between school, work, glee and football practice Noah and I hardly spend any time together. The time we do spend together we spent it fighting. My hormones have been out of control and he's been under a lot of stress so we are constantly butting heads. I finish packing and flop down on Noah's bed. It's our last night in his mom's house. She made us a nice dinner earlier and I cried because she has been so wonderful to me through this whole thing.

Noah walks in the room with only a pair of flannel pajama pants that are hanging dangerously low on his hips. Great, I'm pissed at him but now all I wanna do is violate him in as many ways as I can. Damn hormones. "Look Berry. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and I worry about you and our son. I just want the two of you to be ok." He says softly and climbs into bed next to me. I place my head on his broad chest and place my hand on his flat stomach. I love the way his abs twitch and contract under my touch. "I'm sorry too. I'm not use to being taken care of by anyone other than my dads. I just like being independent." I say running my fingers up and down on his abs. He groans a little and pulls me closer.

I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him and i'm almost positive he's in love with me but neither of us has actually said the words. I guess we really don't need them. It's our actions that prove we love each other. The little things we do for each other speak volumes. I sigh contentedly as he rubs my sore back soothingly. It's moments like these that I know we'll be just fine. I slide my hand down further and I can feel him tense up. We haven't done anything more than make out since the whole hospital thing and I feel like I'm going to burst from all this pent up sexual frustration.

"Rach…" He breaths my name and before he can say anything else I straddle his waist. He places his hands on my thighs and I can feel my heart pounding. "Don't Noah. I need this and you need this. You have been taking far too many cold showers and I feel like I'm going to explode." I say hurriedly as I pull my white nightgown over my head. I look in his eyes and I can see his resistance falter. He licks his lips as he eyes my much fuller breast. I can't help but smirk at the effect I have on him. When he looks at me like that I never feel fat or ugly.

"Rachel I don't think..." He says but I cut him off with a kiss. He doesn't hesitate after that. He reaches up and cups my breast tenderly. "No soft stuff Puck I just want you to fuck me." I say huskily and he roughly grabs my hips and impales me on his hard cock. "FUCK!!" I yell throwing my head back. I rock my hips back and forth causing a delicious friction. "Fuck Berry you're so tight and wet." He groans pushing his head back in the pillows. I rock my hips faster and faster while Noah bucks under me. "Oh…oh …No...Ah." I moan. I can feel the coil bellow my belly begin to tighten causing a delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

I rock my hips a few more times then I cum hard releasing my warm juices all over his still hard member. He quickly lays me on my side and positions himself behind me. It's the only other way we can have sex since my belly is so huge now. He spreads my legs pulling one back over his hip and enters my wet core slowly making me moan lowly. He's hitting all the right spots in this position making my knees weak. He kneads my breast and kisses my neck while pumping in me faster and faster. "Uhh …fuck Rach…I'm…gonna cum soon." He grunts while thrusting harder. He grips my hips tighter as he cums hard releasing his seed deep in my core. I moan softly as I cum again clenching down on his softening member.

He buries his face in my neck as we both come down from our high. He pulls the blanket around us and holds me close. This is exactly what we needed. I feel like my bones are made of jello. Its times like these I'm glad he's very experienced at the art of sex. He knows exactly how to make me come undone. We hold each other closer knowing tomorrow will be the start of our new life together. I start to drift off when I hear him softly say "I love you." I stiffen slightly not sure what to do. I pretend to sleep not wanting to deal with that right now. I need time to think. Time to figure out how to tell him I feel the same way too. I've never been good at social interactions so I don't want to make a mistake with him. When I tell him I love him I want there to be no doubt that is how I feel for him. Why do things have to keep getting more complicated?

**A/N: Please Review. Next up a baby shower/house warming party. Also Puck and Rachel have it out about where their relationship is going and Rachel finally admits how she feels, but is it too late?**

**This is my entry into Kiss Me Pink's baby mama drama contest. If I make the top three please vote for me. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**As always you guys are amazing. I really appreciate all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. **

PuckPOV:

"Berry please talk to me. Don't shut me out!!" I say completely frustrated by her. "You're ashamed of me, that's what it is. Why do you care so much what other people say?" She yells at me. "I don't care what anyone says. Why won't you just admit how you feel about me? Why keep pretending we are in a relationship if we can just have a real one?" I plead with her. "What is wrong with how things are? Why do we have to define it? Dose wearing that promise ring really matter? It won't make me care about you any more than I already do." She replies annoyed.

It's been two weeks since we moved in our new place, two weeks since I told her that I loved her and she didn't say anything in return. I know she heard me and it's also been two days since I gave her a promise ring. It's not like I'm asking her to marry me. I just thought it would be nice to give her something to prove that no matter what I'll always be there for her and our son. I know deep down she feels the same about me but it's like she's afraid to say the words out loud.

I sigh heavily not really wanting to have this fight again. "I'm already yours." She says pleadingly. I know she says the words but sometimes I feel like she is only half of mine. There is a part of her I can't touch. A part she won't share with me. "Are you?" I say bitterly. "What is that suppose to mean?" She retorts. "You keep apart of yourself hidden from me. You won't let me in all the way. What are you so afraid of?" I say wearily. "Honestly I don't know Noah. I've given you all I can. Either you take it or leave it." She says and stomps away.

I punch the wall in frustration. She is the only one that has ever pushed me to be this angry. I lie in our bed and close my eyes just trying to calm myself. Suddenly I feel her next to me. "I'm sorry." She says softly. I turn my head and look into her eyes and I see so much love shining back at me. I don't know why she can't just say the words. "I'm sorry too." I say softly. I pull her close and let her tantalizing scent take over me. I don't know why this can't be enough for me. It's like I need to have a claim on her to make her mine. Like I need to mark her to prove she belongs to me. I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle but I don't want to give up.

"The party is tonight. I bet we get some badass gifts." I say trying to lighten the tension between us. "Yeah that would be nice. Noah you know I care about you more than anything. You know that right?" She says concern filling her eyes. "Of course I do. I love you." I say and kiss her pouty lips. She pulls me closer to deepen the kiss. I groan in pleasure and frustration. It's seems lately all we do is fight and make up. There is hardly ever a balance anymore.

I pull away from her and grab her hand. I drag her up off the bed and walk with her to the living room. The house is not fancy or new but it's clean and decent enough for us. It has three bedrooms and one bathroom. The living room is large but the kitchen is on the small side. Rachel decided that she wanted to rooms to be painted a soft mossy green with white trim. Our son's room is a powder blue with more white accents and the kitchen is a warm yellow. I get the feeling like we are living near a beach with all the soft muted tones of the house.

We silently start to get the house ready for the party. Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes stop by early to set up the baby shower stuff. Rachel for the moment looks happy and excited. I smile and laugh with them but I hate feeling like everything is an act between Rachel and I. I want to be there for her and our son but sometimes I feel like she only wants me around because of the baby and not because she cares about me. I know I have no right to be upset. I should be content that she is letting me help her with our son, especially after all the shit I did to her. I still can't believe I treated the mother of my child like that. I'm such a fucking jack ass.

I push those thoughts back for another time. The doorbell rings and I answer it. My mom and sister come in bringing with them a ton of food and some gifts. We invited Rachel's dads but they politely declined. Instead they sent a few gifts. Slowly everyone else starts showing up. I watch as Rachel and the girls and Kurt laugh and play some stupid baby shower games. We guys have taken refuge in the kitchen with the food. Matt, Mike, Artie and even Finn sit around the table with me joking and talking about guy stuff. It feels good to act like a regular kid again.

I go to the bathroom and as I'm walking out Quinn is waiting in the hall. I move aside to let her in but she doesn't move. "What do you want Quinn?" I ask impatiently. "I just wanted to talk to you." She says softly running her hand down my chest coyly. I narrow my eyes at her. "What are you playing at Quinn? You hate me so keep your hands off of me." I say sharply pushing her hands from my chest roughly. "Puck, I know you. I know you can't possibly like being Berry's bitch. What happened to you? You use to be a stud but now you're a joke." She says giving me a wicked grin. I glare at her but deep down a small part of me agrees with her.

Rachel has me so shook up I don't know whether I'm coming or going. I love her but I'm also tired of feeling rejected by her. I'm just a seventeen year old guy. There is only so much I can take from a girl before I reach my breaking point. I push past her as she grabs my arm. "You know I still think about all those times we had sex. Even when Finn and I are doing it I think about how you touched me. He can never make me cum the way you do." She says seductively and places a light kiss on my lips. I swallow hard and I can feel a tightening in my lower abs. I need to get away from her before I do something I'm not proud of.

I shrug off her hand and rush to the living room. I walk over to Rachel and pull her into my arms. I relax a little. She always feels like home to me. She gives me a small smile asks me what's wrong. I tell her it's nothing but she glances over my shoulder and looks at Quinn then back to me. Quinn just smirks and sits next to Brittany. "What was that all about?" Rachel asks her eyes pleading with me to tell her the truth. "It's nothing. She's just being an ice bitch like always." I say halfheartedly. She just nods her head but the look on her face tells me this is not over. The party flies by as Rachel and I open gifts for our son.

The guys chipped in and got a small Yankees jersey with a matching hat, glove and ball. I can totally picture myself playing catch with my son in the back yard. The girls and Kurt bought the baby a ton of clothes. He'll be the most well dressed kid in all of Ohio. Rachel's dads got her a baby book, blanket and stuffed bear. She broke down in tears when she saw it. Miss Pillsbury bought us a stack of parenting books which I made a mental note to check those out later. What can I say I want to be as prepared as I can be. Mr. Shue gave us a bunch of classical cd's that are supposed to help make your kid a genius. That would be totally awesome. He could be like some super spy for the C.I.A. But that's just me getting ahead of myself. My mom went over bored even when I told her not too. She bought us a white crib and changing table with blue bedding. All in all Rachel and I got lucky with all the baby loot we got.

The party wound down and my mom and sister Abby stayed to help clean up. When they finally left I dropped down on the large beige sofa wanting to just relax. Rachel walks in the living room looking very pissed. Fuck!! I was hoping she would just let it go. "So are you going to tell me now what happened or do I have to wait?" She asks her small hand settling on the small of her back. "There is nothing to tell." I say annoyed for some reason. "I saw the way she was looking at you all night Noah. I'm not blind or stupid." She snaps at me. Uhh…it's going to be one of those nights.

"What do you want me to say Berry? She came on to me and kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. I walked away from her." I say standing up and stomping towards our bedroom. She waddles after me and I try not to lose my cool. She gives me a look that makes my blood boil. "What? You don't believe me." I say harshly. "I…I…uhh…I didn't say that." She stammers. "You didn't have too. I saw the look on your face." I say my voice full of hurt. She just shakes her head starts to say something. "Don't Rach. No wonder why you won't tell me you love me. I'm still that Lima loser man whore that's only useful for a good lay." I say bitterly. She winces at my words.

"No Noah that's not who you are." She says softly the tears rising in her doe eyes. "Really? Because I'm not good enough for you to have a real relationship with, but I'm good enough when you need someone to fuck you." I say acidly. She recoils from the tone of my voice. "It's not like that and you know that. It's not just sex between us. It's so much more." She says pleadingly. "I think you have to be in love with someone to consider it making love and not just fucking." I say dryly and walk past her back into the living room.

She follows me again as I grab my jacket and keys to the truck. "Where are you going?" She asks worriedly. "Out." Is all I say sounding like Puck. "But...you can't go." She says moving to stand in front of me. I look down at her and I can feel a part of me soften at the sight of her tear streaked face. "Why?" I ask simply. "Because…I…I...I…umm…" She says taking a deep breath. I just walk around her and grab the door knob and pull the front door open. "Wait!! I love you." She says breathlessly. I freeze for a moment and look over my shoulder at her.

I want to hold her and tell her I love her and kiss her but I feel numb. The Noah part of me is hurting too much and like a person with multiple personalities Puck is coming out so I can protect what's left of my heart. "Don't bother to wait up." I say flatly and walk out the door. I can hear her start to sob and it takes everything I have just to make it to the truck and not turn around. I hop in and speed away before I lose my nerve. I drive around aimlessly for a few hours. I got a text from Quinn telling me to meet her at her bedroom window but I just erase it. That bitch must be crazy if she thinks I'm going anywhere near her. Finn can deal with her.

I don't even remember the drive to the shop. I park the truck and jump out. I grab the keys and push the code in for the alarm system. Jared my boss trusts me enough to close the shop on my own. I go to his office and dig around his desk. Finally I find what I'm looking for. He keeps a large bottle of Patron tequila in the bottom drawer of his desk for some reason. Tonight I don't care why I'm just glad it's here. I sit on the floor by his desk take a big swig straight from the bottle. It goes down smooth with just a little burn. I want to drink myself into sweet numbness. I know I'm being an ass but there is just so much stress I can take before I lose my mind. I want to forget everything. Forget Quinn, forget glee, forget the baby, forget how pissed my mom will be and most of all I wanna forget Rachel's tear streaked face.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Puck and Rachel have a heart to heart...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Glee**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. If I haven't personally responded I'm sorry. I'm also sorry this has taken so long. There was a swine flu breakout on my hubby's ship and it was not good. Life has finally gotten back to normal on base and now I have time to continue with writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again so much.**

RPOV:

"Kurt I don't know what to do? I feel like I'm losing him." I cry to my best friend. It's been a couple of weeks since the baby shower fight and Noah is acting so distant from me. Kurt shakes his head and gives me a small smile. "Sweetie you're not losing him. Have you seen the way he looks at you? His heart is in his eyes every time you pass by him." Kurt says sweetly. "Yeah right. He moved into the guest bedroom. He hasn't really talked to me in a week and Quinn just keeps giving me these smirks like something is up." I say not really wanting to believe that Noah would cheat on me with her. I guess you can't really call it cheating if we're not really in a relationship.

"Oh please Darling. I know the old Puck would do something with her but this new 'Noah' isn't like that. She's just enjoying making you think something is going on." He says making me feel a little bit better but not too much. "I hope your right." I sigh and waddle my way towards glee practice. I'm thankful we are using stools today because my feet are swelling like huge water balloons. I try to sneak a peek at Noah but he won't even give me a second glance. He's concentrating hard at a spot on the wall behind Mr. Shue's head.

I hate that I'm doing this to him. I don't know why it was so hard to say 'I love you' to him. He's just so easy to love. I knew I was falling for him even before we had sex that night at his party. I think I knew it the moment I heard him sing Sweet Caroline to me and I was foolish enough to let him slip through my fingers because I thought Finn was a better choice for me. How stupid could I be? Now I know that Noah is perfect for me in every way. He's brash, cocky, stubborn, fierce, loyal, sweet, and loving and doesn't take my crap. He calls me out on everything and never backs down. I need someone like him and not a push over like Finn by my side. I vow to myself and our son that I will not make the same mistake twice.

When glee is over I go to grab my stuff when Noah reaches over and takes my pink bag. I give him a small smile as we walk silently towards his truck. He helps me in and hops in the driver's side. "I don't have to work today." I say softly. "Ok. I…uhh…I'll be working late with Jared tonight. He has a 1956 Chevy convertible he needs help with restoring. It's a special project and I'll be getting paid overtime." He says never taking his eyes off the road. "Ok. You can drop me off at your mom's then." I say not really wanting to be alone in the house. "That's fine. She can drop you off when you want to go back home." He says still not looking at me. I just nod my head. I stare at him and I feel so guilty.

He opened himself up to me and I stomped all over his heart. He's not Puck anymore but he's not Noah either. He's like a complete other person now. He's so guarded and closed off from me and everyone else around us. The only time he seems happy is when he sings softly to my growing belly. It's the only time he spends near me lately. I don't mind it. In fact I love every moment as his head rests in my lap as he runs his hand over my swollen belly. He talks softly to our son about things that he has planned for them, father son moments he never had growing up. It's these times that the tension between us is gone and everything seems to be perfect but just as quickly as those moments come about he just as quickly reverts back to this cold persona he has adopted lately.

We pull into his mom's driveway and he helps me out. He grabs my bag and walks me to the door. "I'll see you later." He says softly and turns to leave. "Noah…" I say wanting him to stay a little longer with me. He stops and turns but doesn't move to come closer to me. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. I bury my face in his chest to keep from crying. He hesitates for a moment before wrapping his arms around me gently. "I…uhh…yeah…I need to get going Rach." He whispers in my ear. I nod my head and unwrap myself from him. I look up into his eyes and I can see so much conflict in them. He pushes the hair from my face and kisses my forehead lightly.

I watch him drive away before I go inside the house. Leah is in the kitchen cooking just having come home from her work. I greet her and help her finish dinner. She knows that Noah and I have been fighting but she doesn't say anything. All she said was that she has faith in us and that if she knows her son as well as she thinks she does he'll come around. He just needs some time. He may act tough but deep down he's a real softie. I thank her for her reassurance but it doesn't make me feel better. After dinner I help Abby with her homework and talk to my dads on the phone. They are making an effort and I really appreciate it. Things are not completely ok with them but they call at least three times a week to check on me and it's better than nothing at all.

Leah gives me some Tupperware of leftovers for Noah and she drops me off at our house. Noah's truck is still not there and the house feels lonely and dark. I turn on all the lights and put his food in the microwave. I watch a little TV but nothing seems to catch my attention. All my thoughts of how I can get my Noah back. Little man is kicking up a storm and I can't help but smile. I curl up on the couch and sing softly to my son. This always seems to calm him down enough for me to think. The time it passing slowly and I'm getting more and more frustrated that he's not home yet.

I jump up and grab my coat and keys. My dads gave me my car a few days ago even if I don't drive much. Noah always drives me around. He's still afraid something will happen to me and the baby. I get in and drive towards the shop. I'm hormonal and getting even more pissed as I park my car. I do my best to not waddle so much as I make my way over to the front of the shop. Noah is joking around with several other guys while working on the classic car. My heart softens a little when I see his smile. It seems like forever since he smiled like that at me. Then I get pissed off because he's acting like a spoiled child. I told him I loved him but he's still all moody. Enough is enough. I want my Noah back.

"Hey man isn't that your mujer over there." Noah's co-work Javi asks pointing at me. Noah turns around surprise written all over his face. I give him my best diva glare and I can tell he knows I'm pissed. "Uhh...ohh looks like someone's not getting any tonight." Another one of the guys says and they all burst out laughing. "Shut the fuck up." Noah snaps at them then stomps his way over to me. Before I can say anything he grabs me by the arm and drags me back to my car. "What the hell are you doing here Berry?" He asks harshly. "I'm here because I'm tired of this game we are playing." I say just as harshly.

"You need to get home. I'm not talking to you about this here." He says lowly his face an unreadable mask. "When are you going to talk to me? You won't do it at home or in school?" I yell getting angrier by the minute. "Calm down." He says running his hand over my extended belly. "Don't tell me to be calm Puck!!" I sneer pushing his hand from my stomach. His jaw clenches and his eyes narrow. "What do you want from me?" I ask softly the tears filling my eyes. "Don't cry." He says standing still not moving to comfort me like he always use to do. "I'm sorry!! I can't help it!!" I snap at him. He doesn't say anything; he just stands there looking so conflicted.

"If you can't talk to me about what's going on with you then don't bother coming home." I say turning to open my car door and feeling like everything is crumbling around me. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asks pushing the car door shut and turning me around to face him. "It means I love you Noah and I just want us to be happy together but if you can't talk to me and let me back in then I don't want to keep going on this way." I say softly placing both hands on his face and making him look me in the eyes.

He leans forward pressing his forehead against mine. "I'm scared Rach." He says barely above a whisper. I can feel my heart start to pound. Usually I'm the one so scared and panicky. He's always been the one to calm me down. Now it's my turn to do that for him. "I'm scared too, but Noah I know that we will be just fine. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care but I do. I love you so much." I admit finding it easier and easier to say those words to him. He pulls me closer and buries his face in my neck. I wrap my arms around his shoulders tighter.

"I love you too Rachel. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. Especially when I…I…thought you didn't feel the same way." Noah says his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of my neck. I shiver a little at the sensation. "I promise to never make you feel that way. I won't shut you out anymore as long as you promise never to do that to me too." I say pulling away and looking into his stormy hazel eyes. "Ok." He says softly and I can see the relief pass through his eyes. "Hey Puckerman why don't you take your girl home. It's too cold for her to be out like that. I'll see you tomorrow." Jared, Noah's boss says protectively. Sometimes I think Noah gets his over-protectiveness from him. He always says that in his day pregnant women stayed safe and warm in the house while the men went out and worked hard. I couldn't help but laugh at how old fashioned he is.

"Alright boss man." Noah says with a smirk and walks me over to the passenger side while I protest about how I should be able to drive. "Not right now Berry. Just let me take care of you. The two of you are my responsibility." He says forcefully leaving no room for negotiations. I huff and get in the car and he buckles me in. "Am I a child or physically unable to do that for myself?" I say heatedly. He just smirks. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?" I say glaring at him. He beams a huge smile at me. "Now I know for a fact that you love me." He says cockily. Uhh…why did I have to tell him I loved him again??

He takes his time driving us home. "God Noah I can get out of the car and walk faster than you driving this car." I complain. "Hey I have precious cargo to think about." He says placing his large warm hand on my swollen belly. I try not to smile at how adorable he can be sometimes. I don't want to encourage him after all.

He pulls into the drive way of our tiny house. The outside is a little rundown but with a fresh coat of paint and some new shutters and maybe some flower boxes it could look like new. Suddenly I can't help but think of Noah running around the front yard with a pretty little girl with black curls, his eyes, and my smile while I sit on the porch with our son teaching him how to tie his shoes.

It kind of freaks me out that I would be already thinking of us as married with another child when we still haven't even had this one yet. We don't even know what to call our relationship right now and I've already have our lives planned out. It worries me that more and more my dreams of being a famous star are falling to the background. I wonder just how much I really do have to sacrifice to have Noah and our son.

"Hey what's wrong Rach?" Noah asks the concern clear in his voice. "Oh…nothing just tired is all. Your mom sent some leftovers for you. They're in the microwave." I say with a small smile. "Ok." He says still eying me like he knows I'm not telling him everything. He doesn't push for more but I know he knows. He helps me out the car and in the door. I fix him a plate while he showers. I can't help but think this is what our life together would be like. With me teaching music while Noah works as a mechanic in Jared's shop. Maybe my father was right. I'll end up a Lima housewife with a pack of little Puckerman's running around and my dreams of stardom pushed to the side.

For some reason I cringe inwardly at the thought. How could I let things get so out of control for me? Love. Love is what makes us blind. Love makes you do foolish things. Things like giving up everything you ever wanted and dreamed of. I lie down on our bed and run my hands over my protruding stomach. I want fame so badly but do I want it enough to give away my son and lose Noah? Would performing be more satisfying than motherhood? These are the questions that plague me now.

I can't help but think about it while two warm arms encircle me. I'm pulled closer and feel the warmth from his body. I turn my head and look into his hazel eyes. Noah's eyes. Is he worth giving it all up for? I can feel my stomach turn at my thoughts. "Rach, please tell me what's wrong?" Noah says lovingly stroking my cheek. "Noah…I…I…think we made……..

**A/N: Please review. Next up…What will Rachel say?? Is her love strong enough for Noah?? Or will she give him up to be a star?? And what about their son?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been able to personally respond but my hubby and son are still under the weather. I finally had time to write this chapter while they are resting. I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter will be the last one. I can't believe I'm almost done with this. I'm so going to miss writing about these two. Thanks again.**

PucksPOV:

"Rach, please tell me what's wrong?" I say stroking her cheek softly. I hate seeing her so stressed looking. It was torture the past two weeks not holding her and being there for her. I was just so hurt but now I know I will never shut her out again. "Noah…I…I…think we made the right choice. I was just thinking about us and our future. I just don't want us to lose sight of what we want." She says softly and I kiss her with all the passion I can trying to put everything I feel into the kiss. I pull away bury my face in her neck. I always do this because her scent is the strongest here and it calms me the most.

"I promise Rach I will always do whatever I can to help you be the star I know you are." I say pulling her closer to me loving the way she fits perfectly next to me. She relaxes against me and I know things will get better for us. I sing softly to her and our son as she drifts off to sleep. I pull her closer to me and drift off to the best sleep I've had in weeks.

_**3 months later….**_

"Rach I don't think you should be going to school today." I say to the mother of my child as she glares at me. "Noah I'm perfectly fine. The doctor said I can go to school right up till my due date and that's not for at least another three days." She says stubbornly. "Fine but you're to be with someone from glee at all times when you are not with me." I say not giving her room to argue with me. "Ok." She says reluctantly. The past week has been torture. All of glee including Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury has been on 'baby watch'. Surprisingly even Finn, Quinn, and Santana have come around and have been nicer to Rachel. I still don't really trust them but Rachel has forgiven them for the most part.

I help her out of her car since she can't get into the truck anymore. I walk her to her locker where Tina is waiting for her shift of 'baby watch' since she has first period with Rachel. I kiss Rachel softly and make sure that Tina has my cell number in case something happens to Rachel. Tina assures me for the hundredth time that she knows what she's doing. "Don't worry Puck. She's safe with me." She says and takes Rachel's backpack from me. I watch them walk away before racing to my first class.

The rest of the day runs smoothly. I get a text every period from each member of glee as they each take over their shift. Once we make it to glee practice I feel slightly relieved that today will be just another day. I take my seat next to Rachel and I can tell that she's not herself. "Are you ok?" I ask the feeling of dread taking over me. "I'm fine Noah. My back has just been hurting for a little while." She says and gives me a small smile. Her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes so I know that something is wrong. "Berry stop lying to me." I say a little more harshly than I should have. "I don't know what you are trying to insinuate here Noah but I am being completely honest with you." She sneers at me.

"Stop the act Berry, it's me you're talking to. I can always see through your front. Your act only works on an audience." I say getting more and more frustrated with her. She sighs heavily and looks at me nervously. "I…well…I think my water broke when I went to the bathroom during fifth period." She says softly. "WHAT!!! Why didn't you say anything?" I yell as everyone watches us closely. "Calm down…I wasn't really sure but now I keep getting these pains and they're coming faster and faster." She says just as another contraction hits her. She grabs my hand tightly and winces while taking a deep breath.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!! This wasn't a part of our birthing plan Berry." I shout my voice going up a few octaves. "Don't you think I know that Puck." She growls at me. She only calls me Puck when she's either very horny or very pissed and right about now I take it she's very pissed at me. "Sorry baby." I say rubbing her back soothingly. She just looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Kurt go get Mr. Shue, Rachel's in labor." I yell to him. "OMG…she can't have baby Puck here." He shrieks as he runs to find Mr. Shue. I take a deep calming breath because she doesn't need me to be freaking out right now.

"I'm calling 911 right now." Mercedes says as Tina comes to sit next to Rach grabbing her other hand. "Noah I don't think I can wait for the ambulance. I think I need to push now." Rachel says as another contraction rips through her. Shit what am I suppose to do? "Berry please don't push yet." I beg not really sure what the hell to do now. "Puck we need to lay her down because sitting might cause her to dilate faster." Santana says surprising everyone in the room. "What? My mom's a midwife." She says with a shrug like this is an everyday occurrence.

"Ok." I say as Tina sends Mike, Matt, and Brittany to grab as many towels from the locker room as then can. "Hey Artie man can you go to Rach's car? She has a blanket in the trunk." I say tossing him the keys. He wheels away faster than I've ever seen him do before. "Puck the operator says to look between her legs and see if you can see the baby's head." Mercedes says holding the cell to her ear and looking at me with a worried expression. "Uhhh…ok." I say nervously and help Rachel lay down as Matt, Mike, and Brittney come back with armfuls of towels and Artie comes wheeling in right after them.

Tina lays out some towels on the floor and Rachel sits on them. Tina places the Blanket over Rachel's lap so no one can see Rachel's lady parts. I check but don't see anything. "I don't see anything." I say covering up Rachel's legs as Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury come rushing into the room with Kurt skipping in behind them. Mercedes continues to talk to the 911 operator while Tina holds Rachel's hand. "Finn and Quinn why don't you go wait outside for the ambulance so you guys can show them where the choir room is." Mr. Shue says and both hurry out the room.

"Hey Puck she says if Rachel feels like she has to push let her because it's not good for the baby if she doesn't." Mercedes says pacing around the room with her phone. "Noah I really do need to push. I don't think I can wait much longer." Rachel says the fear clear in her brown eyes. "Ok, ok, ok." I stammer the fear taking over me. "Puck take a deep breath. We're all here for the both of you and the baby is going to be just fine." Mr. Shue says placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Mercedes instructs me to sit behind Rachel while Tina holds one of her legs and Santana holds the other.

Mr. Shue positions himself in front of Rachel's legs as Mike, Matt, and Artie help Miss Pillsbury organize the towels and disinfect everything in the room with some antibacterial wipes. Rachel grabs both of my hands and Mercedes says with the next contraction Rachel should bear down. I can feel her tense up so I know that another one should be coming soon. "Of course our kid had to be the one to make a dramatic entrance." I say to Rachel and she gives me a small smile. "Of course he would. I am his mother after all." She says with a small smile then grimace in pain. "Ok Rachel you need to push now." Mr. Shue says the nervousness dancing in his eyes.

I help her sit up as she grips my hands and takes a deep breath and pushes with all her might her face turning red. "Ok that's good Rachel. A few more and the baby will be here." Mr. Shue says encouragingly. Another contraction comes and Rachel bears down again. The tears are flowing freely and I wish I could take away her pain but all I can do is hold her hand and try to be strong for her and our son. She continues to push for the next few contractions. "Good Rach I can see the head." Mr. Shue says with a look of pure awe on his face. "He's almost here Berry." I say my voice cracking with all the emotion that is swirling around in me.

Tina pats my back softly as Rachel pushes forcefully with a loud scream. "Ahh...ahh…uhh." She grunts and collapses against me as Mr. Shue lifts up a squirming gooey bundle. Brittney hands Mr. Shue a towel and he wraps my son in it and places him in Rachel's waiting arms as Finn, Quinn and the paramedics rush into the choir room. The male paramedic asks me to cut the cord so that he and his partner can get Rachel and the baby to the hospital. I do the honors as Rachel beams at me holding our son. I kiss her sweaty forehead and gaze down at my son.

He looks just like Rachel but with my lips. I can already tell he will have my color eyes but with Rachel's long lashes. I stroke his soft tuft of black hair and I'm completely mesmerized by him. Its strange how you can love someone so much you just met. The paramedics help Rachel onto the gurney and wrap baby boy Puckerman in a warm blanket. I hop in the ambulance with Rach and the rest of glee follow behind us as we make our way to the hospital. Once at the hospital the doctors check over Rachel and our baby to make sure there weren't any complications.

Once we are settled into the room everyone including Rachel's fathers, my mother, sister and all of glee comes in to see the newest member of our unique family. "He's so adorable." The women and Kurt coo as Rachel proudly shows him off. I take a seat on the bed next to her and drape my arm around her shoulders pulling them closer to me. "Of course he's a stud. I am his daddy." I say smugly while everyone rolls their eyes at me. "What can I say I'm one good looking Jew and now my son is too." I say with a smirk and Rachel elbows my side playfully.

"Hey man what name did you guys decide on?" Mike asks while little man grips his pinkie tightly. "Do you want to tell them or do want me to do it?" I ask Rachel as she cuddles him close to her. "You can Noah." She says kissing me softly on the cheek. "Well ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce all of you to Solace William Puckerman." I say giving Rachel a knowing smirk. She and I decided on Solace the night she was released from the hospital when she went into false labor. It was the first time I actually cried in front of someone that wasn't my mother. Rachel told me that I could always find solace with her and the word just struck a chord with me. It was unique and held meaning for the both of us so it was just a natural choice for us to name him that. He was my solace in a time in my life when I felt like I was no good. When I thought I was just a Lima loser.

Everyone thought the name was perfect and Mr. Shue was touched that we used his name for our son's middle name. Rachel and I knew it was the right thing to do. After all he did help bring our son into the world. After an hour the nurses shooed everyone out the room so Rachel could get some much needed rest. Her dads and my mom reluctantly left telling us that they would be back bright and early in the morning. I could tell the moment her dads looked at little Solace I knew that Rachel and them would be on their way to having the relationship they once had.

Once everyone was gone I slid into bed holding close the reason for me to be a better man than my father, Rachel and our son. I was never lucky in love. I was always second best. Then Rachel Berry happened and I found exactly what I have always been looking for. I found Paradise.

**A/N: Please review. Next up a look into the future with Puck and Rachel. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Well this is it guys. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I really loved writing this and I really appreciate all the reviews. You guys are amazing. Thanks again so much. **

RPOV:

_**Epilogue:**_

_**10 years later…**_

"Noah I don't think I can do this." I say feeling the panic rise in my chest. "Look Berry this is everything you ever wanted so I'm not letting you back out now." Noah says forcefully. "I'm too old for this. I'm a mother of three and a high school drama teacher." I say feeling like a fool to think I could possibly be able to get this part. My dream part of Maria in West Side Story. Noah found out that they were bringing it back to Broadway and practically dragged me to the city so I can try out. After ten years together including being married for six of those ten years I find myself falling more and more in love with him.

"Rach twenty six is not that old and believe me Berry you are one gorgeous MILF. Fuck if I didn't know that this was so important to you I would take you backstage right now and make baby number four." He says with a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. Four years ago we were blessed with our first daughter Soledad and ten months later Soraya followed. Let's just say we couldn't wait the six weeks after Soli was born to have sex which resulted in Soraya. "I wouldn't put it past you and your potent sperm Puck." I say trying not to smile. He just smirks at me and pulls me into his lovely arms.

The years have been good to us. Three years after graduation Noah's boss Jared passed away leaving the shop and house to Noah in his will. He always considered Noah the son he never had. Noah worked hard at the shop while I got my degree in drama and teaching. My dads and Leah also helped with taking care of Solace and the girls while Noah and I worked our asses off. I had to put my dreams of stardom to the side but I didn't feel like I was losing out. I love teaching at the high school and helping Mr. Shue with glee club. I feel a kind of satisfaction at being able to teach and inspire a new generation of glee clubbers.

"You're going to be great Rachel." Noah says and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. He Heads over to the seats where our growing brood of little Puckermans wait to see mama be a star. The girls are bouncing excitedly and Solace just beams at me. He's so much like me it drives Noah crazy. He's a future star and doesn't mind letting everyone know it. What can I say; talent just runs in the family. Soli has a voice that is far beyond what any other four year old should have. Soraya on the other hand is very much her father's daughter right down to the hazel eyes and mischievous smirk. She's obsessed with cars and loves spending time with her daddy at the shop. She's my tomboy and Noah loves every moment with the precocious three year old.

"Rachel Puckerman." I hear the director call my name. I take a deep breath. It's now or never. I walk out on the stage and suddenly my nerves just melt away. I belt out the lyrics to Tonight will all that I have. I know this is my shot and I can't disappoint my babies. As I finish the last words to the song I can hear my family clapping wildly as the director tells me I did an amazing job. I rush off the stage towards my husband and children and I can't even describe the feelings that are coursing through me.

The director informs everyone that has tried out that we will receive a call within the next week letting us know if we got a part or if they decided we were not what they were looking for. We head back to Lima and the whole week I'm on edge. I can barely concentrate on my lesson plan and glee club. Finally Thursday comes around and while I'm at lunch I get the call that I've been waiting for my whole life.

_**Later that evening…**_

I sent the kids to my dads' house and I impatiently wait for Noah to come home. I pace around our living room as my handsome husband walks through the door with his white t-shirt and grease stained jeans. He's still sexy as he was in high school but now he's more grown up. The lines in his face and jaw have sharpened giving him a masculine look to his handsome baby face. He's filled out more, his arms and shoulders are broader, and he's even a little taller. Gone is the boy I fell in love with and in his place is a devastatingly handsome man that still makes me weak in the knees.

"Hey babe where's the kids?" He asks giving me his signature Puck smirk. "I sent them to my dads because we need to talk." I say patting the spot on the couch next to me. "Your not preggo again Berry?" He says eying my stomach suspiciously before taking a seat. "No…I don't think so. Anyway I want to tell you I got the part." I say beaming at him. "Rach. That's amazing. I'm so proud of you." He says sweeping me up in his arms and kisses me passionately. "I knew you could do it." He says holding me close. "Thank you for believing in me for all these years." I say the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I promised you that I would do whatever I could to help you be the star I know you are. Things will be a little tight with money but I know we can work it out. I promise to bring the kids to see you every other weekend like we talked about." He starts to ramble. What did I do right to ever deserve someone like him? My heart just swells knowing that he would do anything to make me happy. "Noah…Noah let me talk." I say trying to get him to focus on me. "What Rach?" He asks pulling me close in his arms. I look up at him and I can see so much love shining in his hazel eyes even after all this time.

"I didn't take the part." I say softly. "Huh? Berry I thought that's what you always wanted." Noah says his face full of confusion. "It was what I wanted when I was a sixteen year old girl. I'm not that girl anymore. I've changed so much." I say watching his face carefully. "Please don't give it up because of me or the kids. I made a promise to never hold you back." He says sincerely making me love him even more if that were possible. "Noah when I got the call it was amazing but I realized that I didn't need the part to be somebody special. I'm already someone special to our kids, my students and most importantly to you. Just knowing that I could get the part is enough for me now." I say cupping his rough stubble cheek in my small hand.

He kisses my palm softly sending shivers down my spine. "Rach are you sure?" He asks his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sure Noah. I love our life together. I love teaching during the week and spending the weekends with our crazy extended family. It's everything I could have ever wanted." I say thinking fondly of our friends and family. During the week I teach at the high school along with Artie who is the new math teacher. Tina and he finally got engaged last year. Tina owns her own photography studio and she's great with family portraits. Mike and Matt became partners with Noah at the shop. The three have taken it from being a dinky little auto shop to being a well respected business that specializes in custom cars and classic restorations.

Finn moved to Cincinati and married a nice girl named Tally and are expecting their first child in a few months. Quinn and Santana left to California to pursue careers in modeling and acting. Quinn has done some print work and commercials and is the current face of Channel No 5. and Santana has landed a part in a daytime soap. Brittney works as a wedding planner and married Mike three years after high school and they have a five year old son Rafe who is absolutely in love with Soledad and follows her everywhere she goes. Noah is not too happy about that.

We also keep close contact with Mercedes and Kurt who have their own interior design studio in Buffalo, NY. Our closest friends just happen to be Will and Emma. Will married Emma three years after his divorce from his crazy wife Terri. They are also Soraya's godparents. During the week we work at our jobs but on the weekends the guys get together and play in a band called 'The Boys of Summer'. They mostly do cover songs but they also have a few original songs as well. Tina, Brittney, Emma, Abby (Noah's teenage sister) and I cheer them on with the kids.

I may not have the fame and stardom I always dreamed of but I have so much more. I have the family, the friends, and the love that I always wanted. In the end I found a little slice of paradise that I can call all my own and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

Noah beams at me and I know that we will always be ok as long as we have each other. "Well Berry since the kids are gone for the night how bout I make good on that promise to make baby number four." He says stalking me into our bedroom. "Oh no Puckerman I'm not having any more of your babies." I say with a laugh as he tosses me over his shoulder and rushes us to our bed. This is exactly where I belong.

**A/N: Please Review. Thanks so much for reading this. I really appreciate it. Hopefully I'll come up with another Puck and Rachel story. Meanwhile please check out my new story with GOYA1281 call The Trouble With Love. It's a Santana and Artie story. I know it sounds crazy but I love writing about unusual couples and my good friend GOYA1281 and I came up with this story so please read and review it. It's under gloari1281 penname. Thanks again.**


End file.
